Did Someone Said Wedding ?
by Roronoa Robin
Summary: Will aurait du s'en douter. Inviter les plus grands aimants à problèmes à son mariage ne pouvait que mal tourner. Avec tout les couples brisés se retrouvant au même endroit, au même moment, quoi de mieux qu'un mariage pour faire resurgir toutes les vieilles tensions ? L'année scolaire est loin d'être finie... AU après 04x12. Braine centric.
1. Chapter 1

**J'avais commencé cette fic après avoir lu tout les spoilers pour l'episode 13, mais maintenant que j'ai vu l'horreur sans nom qu'est l'episode, et sachant ce qui va arriver dans les deux prochains épisodes, j'ai décidé de complètement abandonner l'idée que Glee puisse récupérer sa splendeur d'antan. **

**Warning : Donc cette fiction est plus une thérapie qu'autre chose, elle retrace les éléments des derniers épisodes d'une nouvelle manière, beaucoup moins offensante. Elle est principalement centrée sur Brittany,avec Blaine comme sidekick. Bien sûr, Brittana et Klaine sont endgame. Je ne sais pas si je vais suivre la continuité de Glee pour Finchel. Donc dans cette histoire, il n'y aura pas de Blaine faisant... je ne sais quoi avec Tina, pas de Sam et Santana se battant pour une poupée silencieuse, pas de Sam héros que le show essaye de nous faire avaler, pas de Quinn et Santana couchant ensemble (askjhdgfjfgg I HATE GLEE). Il y aura en revanche le baiser Finn/Emma parce que c'était tellement ridicule que s'en était marrant.**

**Ce sera donc beaucoup moins humoristique que mes autres fics, surtout dans les premiers chapitres, mais ça ira beaucoup mieux en allant (mon amour pour le burlesque reprendra vite le dessus, et j'ai déjà BEAUCOUP de plans pour le duo Braine.)**

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Albert Einstein a dit : Tout le monde est un génie à sa manière. Mais si l'on juge un poisson par sa capacité à gravir une montagne, il passera sa vie à se croire stupide. »

_**Xooo000oooX**_

Dans un geste de rage, Brittany arracha la page et jeta le livre contre une étagère, avant de renverser la moitié des objets se trouvant sur la table d'un revers de main.

Un « SSHHHHHHH ! » strident lui répondit. Elle fit la grimace dans le vide.

Elle se sentait inadéquate, là, débout, seule, la respiration saccadée, les poings serrés au milieu des feuilles volantes.

Elle ravala sa colère, se passant la main dans les cheveux. Elle se laissa quelques secondes de répit avant de soupirer et d'aller chercher le manuel malmené, face contre terre.

Il était tard. Il n'y avait quasiment plus personne dans la bibliothèque. Et de toute façon, le mercredi, tout le monde était trop occupé avec leur activité extrascolaire pour venir réviser à la Bibliothèque.

Mais pas elle.

Elle avait passé l'après-midi à réviser les tests de la semaine prochaine. Normalement Miss Pillsbury et Mr Schuester lui donne des cours de soutien, mais depuis que Mr Schue était parti – pourquoi, elle ne le savait pas, mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'il savait lui-même pourquoi-, la CPE ne venait presque plus à leur séances de soutien.

Et ses notes en pâtissaient.

Brittany regarda videment les papiers qu'elle ramassa, des 39, 41 et 43/100 la méprisaient de leurs petits chiffres écarlates, presque moqueur.

_A ce rythme-là, je suis encore bonne pour une troisième année de Senior._

Elle sentit immédiatement monter les picotements le long de son nez, convergeant vers ses yeux, annonciateur d'un chagrin qu'elle ne pouvait plus refouler, et les larmes s'accumulant dans ses yeux distordirent sa vision.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si les choses que la plupart des gens trouvaient simple étaient difficiles pour elle. Tout comme peu de gens peuvent citer de mémoires 50 maladies félines, ou peuvent tenir une conversation sur le continuum espace-temps comme elle.

Ce qui semblait évident pour tout le monde, ne l'était tout simplement pas pour elle. Et cela était suffisant pour être épinglée « Stupide » ou « attardée ». Ou alors de « jean-foutiste », qu'elle n'en avait tout simplement rien à faire. Ce qui était faux.

Personne ne se rend compte de ce que Brittany ressentait vraiment. Et elle savait très bien pourquoi.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que l'être Humain a du mal à ressentir, c'était l'empathie. Ce qui peut paraitre ridicule, puisque c'est l'empathie elle-même qui nous empêche de tous nous entretuer. C'est l'empathie qui nous permet d'avoir de la compassion et de se comporter en être humain. Lorsque quelqu'un tombe, se brule, se blesse, notre première pensée ou parole est « Ow, ça doit faire mal. ».

Parce que l'être humain est incapable de s'intéresser aux autres, il doit d'abord transposer le problème sur sa propre personne et grâce à une simulation, il vérifie si oui ou non, cela aurait été douloureux pour lui. Et seulement là, il exprimera sa sympathie, si elle est méritée.

En somme, l'être Humain est doué d'empathie, mais pas assez pour vivre en harmonie avec ses frères.

Et c'est pour cette raison que la plupart des gens méprenaient Brittany. Certaines personnes ne peuvent concevoir que parfois, on donne tout ce que l'on a, et que ce n'est toujours pas assez.

Combien de fois, elle a entendu ses parents lui dire « quand on veut, on peut. », combien de fois ses professeurs lui ont dit de « faire des efforts », en lui rendant son devoir, un F flamboyant allongé sur le papier.

Ils ne savaient pas qu'elle avait passé la soirée sur son travail, sans manger ni même bouger de son lit tant qu'elle n'avait pas fini.

Ils ne savaient pas que les taches sombres sur les feuilles étaient ses larmes, de frustration, de colère, et de tristesse face à son incapacité à faire, ce qu'un adolescent lambda pouvait.

Comment le pouvaient-ils ? Ils ne se mettaient pas à sa place. _Ils ne pouvaient comprendre._ Ni ses parents, qui ont attendu 10 ans pour la soumettre à une batterie de test avant de réaliser que leur fille était atteinte de SDNV, ni ses professeurs, qui semblaient se ficher de son dossier psychologique long comme le bras et refusaient de lui donner un soutien spéciale sous une quelconque forme.

Son syndrome dysfonctionnel non-verbal n'a jamais été prise au sérieux car ses « capacités motrices sont trop avancée pour suspecter un tel syndrome ». Apparemment, avoir de la chance dans sa malchance signifiait que tout aller bien. Que puisqu'un des symptômes ne se manifeste pas, elle n'est pas vraiment malade. Eux non plus ne pouvaient la comprendre.

Mais il y avait bien quelqu'un qui le pouvait.

Santana.

Santana qui est arrivé dans sa vie lorsqu'elles entrèrent au collège. Santana qui l'a toujours protégé des moqueries aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait, se mettant parfois en danger. Santana qui l'aidait à faire ses devoirs, qui ne s'énervait jamais, même lorsqu'elle n'était pas attentive ou qu'elle n'avait pas entendu l'explication pour la troisième fois. Santana qui l'avait fait entrer dans les Cheerios.

Santana qui lui promettait la nuit, dans le noir, qu'un jour elles s'enfuiraient toutes les deux de cette ville de cul-terreux, qu'elles rejoindraient les côtes et feraient leur vie là-bas, loin des regards accusateurs et de la haine des Oncles Sam et des péquenots du fin fond de l'Amérique.

Ses mots, bien entendu, pas les siens.

Mais Santana ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle partirait sans elle. Que Brittany ne passerait pas la frontière. Qu'elle resterait dans cette ville qui empestait la médiocrité, l'alcool bon marché et les rêves brisés.

Ces quelques mois passés seule dans cet endroit, sans Santana à ses côtés l'avait plus bouleversé qu'elle ne voulait le montrer. Santana avait raison. C'était comme si le mur était tombé, comme le décor de sa pièce de théâtre en cinquième, laissant apercevoir la laideur derrière. Santana n'est plus là, et tout perd de sa magie, de sa beauté.

Il n'y avait rien pour elle ici. Son seul désir était de partir et de rejoindre Santana.

Mais elle était coincée à Lima.

Et bientôt, sa peur et sa tristesse se transformèrent en une émotion avec laquelle Brittany n'était pas familière.

La rancœur. La colère. Et parfois même de la rage.

Et c'est à partir de ce moment que Brittany, comme un enfant sans supervision, commença à commettre des erreurs.

Et aujourd'hui, ses erreurs lui ont peut-être coûté la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.

_**Xooo000oooX**_

_« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?! »_

_Brittany avait une imagination débordante, mais si elle s'attendait à quelque chose en entrant dans la salle de chorale, voir Sam et Santana se battre à coup de « Make no mistake, she's mine » n'en faisait pas parti._

_Ça ressemblait plus à un fantasme de Rachel Berry pour être honnête._

_Elle les regardait tour à tour, l'expression confuse, les sourcils froncés._

_Les deux adolescents se toisèrent du regard, mais l'usage de la parole leur sembla dérobé._

_Malheureusement pour eux, Brittany n'était pas prête de lâcher le morceau._

_« Si personne ne me dit ce qui se passe, je vous laisse vous débrouiller avec Lord Tubbington toute une soirée. »_

_Les duellistes firent une grimace et Sam s'avança vers la blonde._

_« C'est rien, Britt, on chantait, c'est tout. Comme au bon vieux temps. »_

_Le visage de la danseuse se ferma._

_« Ah oui ? Je ne me souviens pas qu'au bon vieux temps, on se poussait les uns les autres et on s'intimidait en envahissant l'espace vital de nos amis. Je ne suis pas idiote, Sam.»_

_Santana interrompit agressivement le garçon qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir sa –gigantesque- bouche._

_« Vous savez quoi ? Vous m'ennuyez. Alors je vais vous laissez bien gentiment entre __**copain-copine**__, et je vais aller voir des gens qui ont VRAIMENT envie de me revoir. »_

_« C'est exactement ce que j'essayez de te dire depuis une heure. » Moqua Sam._

_Brittany barra le chemin de Santana, lui saisissant les bras._

_« Mais j'ai vraiment envie de te voir. » répondit la blonde, confuse. « Qu'est ce qui peut bien te faire croire le contraire ? »_

_Pensant avoir pacifié la latine, elle fut surprise lorsque cette dernière s'arracha de son emprise, les dents à découvert, comme un animal attaqué._

_« Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi ton __**mari**__ m'a agressé aussitôt arrivée, cherchant à marquer son territoire avec une chanson que, si je puis me permettre, Barbra Streisand elle-même regrette d'avoir écrit aujourd'hui, tellement elle est embarrassante. »_

_Brittany resta interdite quelques instants. C'était ce qu'elle redoutait. La réaction de Santana en apprenant son « mariage » avec Sam. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'appeler la brune pour la prévenir. Pour lui dire quoi de toute manière ? _

'_Hey ! C'est moi, ta meilleure amie et ton ex petite-amie qui est encore amoureuse toi. Puisque tu veux plus de moi, et que je suis une loque, j'ai décidé d'essayer de passer le temps en sortant avec un ami. Bon, je ne l'aime pas vraiment, mais au moins, il m'aide à ne plus déprimer ? Ah, et vu que c'est la fin du monde, j'ai accepté de faire semblant de l'épouser, je ne voulais pas le blesser, le pauvre, déjà que je me sers de lui… '_

_Oh oui, ça se serait super bien passé._

_Elle se tourna vers Sam, qui évitait son regard, gêné d'être pris sur le fait._

_Avec le temps qui passe, le garçon se révélait être de plus en plus décevant._

_Les lèvres pincées, Brittany fixa Sam d'un air réprobateur. Santana en profita pour la repousser et sortir de la salle en trombe, dans un mouvement qui rendrait Rachel fière._

_Brittany tenta de contourner Sam, mais le garçon lui prit le poignet, paniqué._

_« Où tu vas ? »_

_« Lui parler. Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça. »_

_Il resserra son étreinte._

_« Tu vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas te parler. Elle va encore créer des problèmes. »_

_Il se sentit tressaillir lorsque la blonde leva vers lui des yeux pleins de déception. Brittany avait la capacité de faire passer tellement d'émotions dans ses yeux, s'en était parfois troublant._

_« Encore créer des problèmes ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? C'est de ma meilleure amie dont tu parles comme ça. Et quelqu'un qui pensait être ton amie. Laisse-moi passer. Tu ne peux pas décider pour tout le monde Sam. Et ce que tu as fait n'est pas bien. J'ai bien l'intention d'en discuter avec toi.»_

_Vaincu, il détourna le regard et relâcha son étreinte, et elle courut hors de la salle pour rattraper la brune._

_« Santana, attend ! »_

_La brune continua son chemin, faisant mine de ne pas l'entendre. La danseuse accéléra le rythme avant de ralentir au niveau de son amie._

_« Santana… »_

_« Oh tiens, Britt-Britt ! __Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec ton nouveau petit ami ? Fais attention, il risque d'être jaloux si tu viens me parler, il a l'air de garder la laisse autour de ton cou bien courte. Tu devrais aller le rejoindre avant que dans une crise de panique, il hyperventile et aspire tout l'air ambiant, altérant l'équilibre espace-temps et créer un trou noir. » Pause. « Je devrais aller dire à Carrie Bradshaw et Charlotte d'aller dans la salle du Glee club… »_

_Devant les sourcils froncés de Brittany, Santana se défendit._

_« Je parlais de Berry et Peter Pan. Ils ne manqueront à personne. »_

_Brittany continua à l'observer en silence. Comme elle s'y attendait, au bout d'un certain temps Santana pila net avant de cracher :_

_« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »_

_« Rien, c'est juste… que là, maintenant tu ressembles beaucoup à l'ancienne Santana. »_

_La brune fronça les sourcils face aux mots et ton morne de la blonde._

_« Traduction ? »_

_« Tu sais, l'ancienne Santana ? Ma meilleure amie et accessoirement ma petite amie ? Mais apparemment, elle s'est fait enlever par un vaisseau spatial direction 'Cardinal' et quand elle est revenue, il y avait une nouvelle Santana. Peut-être un clone. Comme avec Mercedes… »_

_Devant le silence de l'étudiante, Brittany reprit, un léger piquant dans ses mots._

_« Et nouvelle Santana est trèèèès mature. Tellement que quand elle se rend compte que ça ne va pas avec sa copine, elle décide de rompre sans même lui demander son avis, sans essayer de trouver une solution, parce que, tu sais, c'est la chose mature à faire. Nouvelle Santana est trop adulte pour petite Brittany.»_

_La mâchoire de Santana s'affaissa sous le choc. _

_« Non mais je rêve ! Attend, c'est moi où t'es en train de remettre la faute sur moi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui sors avec quelqu'un un mois après notre rupture ! Je t'ai beaucoup manqué, n'est-ce pas, Britt ! »_

_« Tu m'as largué, Santana ! Tu m'as largué, parce que tu pensais que l'on ne résisterait pas à la tentation ! »_

_« Et parce que notre relation est compliquée ! Parce que tu souffrais de la distance ! Mais t'étais pas obligé de te jeter dans les bras du premier venu ! Je compte si peu pour toi ? Tout ce qu'on a vécu ?»_

_« Tu m'as dit que je pouvais sortir avec d'autres personnes ! J'ai essayé de revenir vers toi-même après que tu m'ai complètement jeté et tu m'as même encouragé à voir quelqu'un ! »_

_« ET TOI TU T'ES MARRIEE ! »_

_Brittany tressaillit lorsque la brune, enragée, sortit finalement de ses gonds._

_« TU T'ES MARRIEE AVEC UN GARCON QUI A SOUDAINEMENT DECIDE QUE TU ETAIS L'AMOUR DE SA VIE ! FISH FACE EST UNE CAUSE PERDUE AVEC UN COMPLEXE DU MARIAGE MAIS JAMAIS JE N'AURAIS CRU QUE TU ACCEPTERAIS SA DEMANDE ! MAIS ENFIN QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS !? »_

_« Ce n'était pas un vrai mariage ! » Se défendit Brittany. « J'ai vraiment cru que c'était l'apocalypse, et tout ce que je me disais c'était que pendant que j'offrais des cadeaux à mes amies, et que je jouais au jeu de société avec Sam, ma meilleure amie était à des centaines de kilomètres de là, en train de faire la fête avec ses copines ! Je t'ai appelée, parce que je voulais entendre ta voix une dernière fois avant de mourir, et tu n'as même pas décroché ! »_

_« Une vraie apocalypse ? » ria Santana, trop enflammée pour contrôler ses paroles. Elle avait rêvé de ce face à face depuis des semaines, créant des scénarios de leur rencontre dans son esprit. « Tu déconnes ou quoi ? M'enfin, Brittany je t'ai déjà dit que tout ça c'était des conneries ! Comment est-ce que tu peux croire des absurdités pareilles ? »_

_Brittany aboya d'un rire sans joie._

_« Comment ? Excuse-moi d'être assez idiote pour croire à tout ça ! Tu sais comment je suis ! Mais cela ne t'as jamais gênée avant ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Parce que maintenant je sors avec Sam ? »_

_« Lui et toi n'avaient rien en commun ! Vous êtes-vous seulement déjà parlé avant cette année ? Il te traite comme un chien et une enfant ! Quand je parlais d'être mature, c'est exactement ce dont à quoi je faisais référence ! »_

_« Je t'en prie, Santana ! Avec combien de filles es-tu sortie depuis notre rupture ! Combien est ce que tu as mis dans ton lit ! Et en quoi le fait de sortir avec Sam est immature ! Il me fait rire quand tout me déprime ici ! Tu ne supportes juste pas le fait que je ne viens plus en courant lorsque tu claques des doigts ! »_

_« MAIS QUAND EST-CE QUE TU VAS GRANDIR ! TU CROIS QUE JE NE SOUFFRE PAS DE TE VOIR RUINER TA VIE COMME CA !? TU DEVRAIS T'INQUIETER DE TON FUTUR, DE CE QUE TU VEUX FAIRE, OU ALLER, PAS BARBOTER DANS LA MEDIOCRITE AVEC L'AUTRE SAUMON !» Hurla finalement Santana, excédée, la jalousie et le chagrin, seules émotions circulant dans ses veines. Elle secoua Brittany par les bras. Elle fut surprise lorsque, Brittany fébrile, se colla à elle, rivalisant d'adrénaline._

_« TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE DIRE CA, C'EST TOUJOURS PAREIL AVEC TOI ! TU ES TOUJOURS LA MARTYR DANS L'HISTOIRE ! T'EN AS PAS MARRE DE JOUER LES VICTIMES ? PÄUVRE PETITE SANTANA, TOUJOURS REJETEE, JAMAIS APRECIEE A SA JUSTE VALEUR-»_

_« C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! ON EN SERAIT PAS LA SI TU AVAIS EU TON BAC ! C'EST TOI QUI NOUS A SEPARE, TOI ET TA ST— »_

_Les deux jeunes femmes avaient commencé à hurler à plein poumons dans les couloirs, boostées par toutes les émotions négatives des derniers mois, tous les non-dits et la colère, et la jalousie._

_Les yeux de Santana, s'agrandirent, sous le choc des paroles qui allaient sortir de sa bouche. Elle fit un pas en arrière, comme si une Lauren invisible venait de lui faire revivre « Valentine 2010 Smackdown»._

_Les épaules de Brittany s'affaissèrent dans une démonstration alarmante de défaite. Les yeux toujours rivés sur Santana, les yeux miroitants de larmes mais le visage vide, sa voix était à présent calme, Santana eu presque à tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre._

_« Dis-le. Dis ce que tu pensais. Dis-le. »_

_Frappée d'horreur par ce qui avait failli sortir de sa bouche, Santana secoua la tête, dans le déni. Jamais. Jamais de sa vie, elle ne dirait ce mot là. Ce mot qui a causé tant de souffrance à la blonde. Elle ne se le pardonnera jamais._

_« Non. » rétorqua-t-elle, la voix rendue rauque par la boule logée dans sa gorge._

_« Pourquoi ? Tu allais le dire. Dis-le. »_

_« Non. » cria-t-elle dans un sanglot._

_« DIS LE MOI ! »_

_« JE NE PEUX PAS ! »_

_Les deux jeunes filles pleuraient à présent librement, leurs corps secoués de sanglots, l'adrénaline faisant trembler leurs membres instables._

_« Ne pas le dire à voix haute, ne veux pas dire que tu ne le pensais pas Santana. » Reprit la blonde d'une voix chevrotante. « Cela ne changeras rien au fait que c'est la boucle du problème. »_

_« Le nœud. » corrigea machinalement la brune avant de grimacer en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire._

_Brittany lui sourit tristement, comme pour dire « tu vois ? »._

_« Tu as raison. Si j'avais eu mon bac, je ne serais pas ici. Mais où serais-je Santana ? Je n'ai eu qu'une bourse pour toi. Je n'aurais eu aucune fac. On aurait quand même était séparée. Qu'elle aurait été la raison de notre séparation à ce moment-là ? »_

_« Mais je t'aime. » fut la seule chose qui put sortir de la bouche de la brune. La lèvre inférieure et le menton tremblant, les grands yeux noirs mouillés, jamais Santana n'avait eu l'air si jeune. Brittany pouvait presque sentir cette sensation d'étirement dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'elle se disait qu'elle pourrait en mourir._

_Les crises cardiaques se produisent lorsqu'on aime trop._

_« Et moi de même. »_

_Elles restèrent silencieuse, le temps d'assimiler les quelques minutes qui viennent de s'écouler. Un moment, un seul suffit à détruire leur monde parfaitement construit. Seuls quelques sanglots et reniflement perturbèrent le calme._

_« Il y en a une. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Tu m'as demandé… Combien de filles depuis… Il y en a une. »_

_« Oh. »_

_Ce n'était pas comme si Brittany n'y avait pas pensé. Santana était magnifique malgré son caractère de cochon. Il fallait s'y attendre. Cela n'atténua pas le coup pour Brittany. Mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle avait marié Sam !_

_« Elle s'appelle Kristina. Elle est dans l'équipe des Cardinals avec moi. On est sorti quelques fois ensemble. C'est une danseuse. Elle est très jolie. Pleine de vie, très intelligente— » Santana s'étrangla, maudissant à nouveau son manque de tact._

_« Mais elle n'est pas toi. »_

_Brittany releva la tête pour voir les pupilles obscures de la brune la fixait._

_« Elle pourrait avoir un GPA de 4.0, avoir une camaro et une maison de vacances à Monaco, elle pourrait être aussi belle que Olivia Wilde et avoir la personnalité d'Anne Hathaway, elle ne serait toujours pas toi. »_

_Brittany la caressait du regard, dans un mélange d'adoration et de peine. Elle donnerait tout pour pouvoir caresser à nouveau ce visage, pour tenir la brune contre elle et respirait son odeur -étrange mélange de fève de café et de framboise- avec une touche d'épice exotique si Santana, jusqu'à l'ivresse._

_A la place, Brittany se rapprocha et posa son front contre le sien._

_« Tu es ma loutre. » _

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Tu sais, les loutres ? Ces petits animaux tout mignons. Les loutres ont plusieurs partenaires dans leur vie, mais lorsqu'elle rencontre celui avec lequel elles sont le plus heureuse, elle passe leur vie ensemble, et font tout pour se retrouver. Lorsqu'elles s'endorment dans l'océan, elles se tiennent la patte, pour ne pas être séparée lorsqu'elles dérivent. Tu es ma loutre. Pour le moment on est à la dérive, mais un jour, on va se retrouver, et tu peux être sûr que ce jour-là, je ne te lâcherais plus jamais. »_

_Santana laissa échapper un éclat de rire mouillée, tentant de sécher ses larmes._

_« Je t'aime Santana, et j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs, mais tu n'aurais pas dû revenir. »_

_La brune prit une expression blessée._

_« Pourquoi es-tu revenue, Santana. Sincèrement. »_

_La brune détourna les yeux._

_« Tina m'a appelé, me racontant ce qui s'était passé, toi et Sam… et Les filles devaient descendre à Colombus parce que notre équipe de basket avait un match. Alors… j'ai demandé qu'elles m'accompagnent pour… » Santana semblait avoir du mal à s'exprimer._

_« Pour ? »_

_« Pour me venger ? Te reconquérir ? Pour marquer mon territoire ? Je ne sais pas Britt, mais mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour ! Ce fils de pute, » La rage semblait se réanimer chez Santana, qui commençait de nouveau à s'agiter. « On était ami, ça fait deux ans qu'ils nous voyaient attaché par les hanches toi et moi, il a vu combien on en a bavé pour être ensemble, combien on s'aime, et que personne n'a jamais réussi à nous séparer, et ce petit enculé, dès que je suis partie il a… »_

_« Santana… »_

_La brune recula brusquement, se tirant les cheveux._

_« Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Il m'a menti, il t'a manipulé, il n'a aucun respect pour toi, pour moi, mais aussi pour Mercedes, et Quinn, qu'il prétendait aimer. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'est l'amour. Quelqu'un qui sait n'aurait jamais fait souffrir autant de personnes sans penser aux conséquences. Je lui trancherais la bouche avec un hameçon rouillé et je collerais ses lèvres sur une planche en bois que j'attacherais sur le mur de mon dortoir. »_

_« Santana. » Brittany prit doucement le menton de la cheerleader dans sa main. « Sam n'est pas important. Le karma va lui faire regretter ses actes. C'est déjà le cas. Au final, ce sera lui le plus blessé. Sam n'est là que pour combler un vide. »_

_Elle entendit Santana maugréer un « J'espère bien »._

_« Mais tu ne peux pas continuer de me mener par le bout du nez comme ça. Je dois toujours me battre pour toi, malgré tous les coups que tu me portes, et c'est seulement lorsque je me résous à essayer d'être heureuse ailleurs que tu reviens vers moi. Ce n'est pas bien Santana. Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire ça. »_

_Le visage de Santana était torturé par le remord, mais l'éclat de rébellion brillé toujours d'une manière satisfaite dans ses yeux._

_« C'est parce qu'ils ne te méritent pas, Britt. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de te voir heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je suis tellement désolée d'être aussi égoïste… »_

_La blonde prit doucement l'autre main de Santana, caressant ses jointures du pouce. Un bon timing et la communication ont toujours été les plus grands ennemis de leur relation._

_« Dans ce cas-là on est égoïste à deux. Parce que c'est pareil pour moi. Te voir danser avec cette fille, c'était bien elle, n'est-ce pas ? Celle qui te fixait comme le coyote regarde le Beep-Beep ? »_

_Santana hocha la tête, sans grand enthousiasme._

_« Le match se déroule demain, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas à voir Kris. On s'en ira dans la soirée. »_

_Kris._

_Rien que d'entendre Santana l'appelé par un surnom lui donné envie de s'arracher les cheveux, d'enlever Santana et de l'enfermer dans le panier de Lord Tubbington pour la garder indéfiniment auprès d'elle._

_Il avait un grand panier, ok._

_Le portable de Santana sonna, et à la vue du visage de cette dernière, Brittany su de qui il s'agissait._

_« C'est elle n'est-ce pas. »_

_Ce n'était pas une question. Santana la regarda tristement, le visage empreint de misère. Brittany ravala ses larmes. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup pleurer. C'était trop mouillé et ça lui filé mal à la tête, c'est comme si son cœur épongé toute les larmes et il finissait par peser lourd dans sa poitrine._

_Elle attrapa le menton de la brune, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, laissant ses lèvres sur la peau caramélisée plus longtemps que nécessaire, savourant ce qui était peut-être le tout dernier baiser qu'elle lui donnerait._

_« Je ne veux que ton bonheur Santana. Et je sais que tu ne le trouveras pas ici. Ni à Louisville. Je sais que tu as fait tout ça pour rester près de moi, alors je te libère. Va réaliser tes rêves, va à New York, Santana. Tu as toute ma bénédiction. Ne t'inquiète plus pour moi. Sois heureuse. »_

_Les mots étaient imbibés de finalité. La brune acquiesça, retenant ses sanglots à grande peine. Ces yeux criaient à Brittany de retirer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ils la suppliaient de tout arranger. Mais la blonde ne pouvait céder. Santana lui en voudrait certainement encore longtemps, mais un jour elle réalisera elle aussi qu'elle avait fait ça pour elles._

_« Bye, Brittany. »_

_Et sur ce, elle pivota sur ses talons, et Brittany put entendre un début de conversation téléphonique._

_Elle s'adossa contre une rangée de casiers, fermant les yeux et essuyant les larmes coulant sur ses joues._

_Elle alluma son portable._

_**Vous avez 4 nouveaux messages de SAMMY**_

_Elle observa les lettres épaisses et colériques indiquant l'humeur du garçon avant de refermer le mobile, sans prendre la peine de lire les messages._

_La porte du Glee Club s'ouvrit, laissant sortir les musiciens résidant dans la salle._

_Est-ce qu'ils ont une maison au moins ? Ils sont toujours là, à attendre…_

_Une mélodie familière s'éleva, et elle laissa la musique s'insinuer en elle, les paroles impatientes de s'échapper de ses lèvres._

_Somebody said you got a new friend_

_Does she love you better than I can ?_

_Les mains effleurant les casiers, elle avançait, comme une âme en peine dans le hall sinistrement vide._

_There's a big black sky over my town_

_I know where you at, I bet she's around_

_Arrivée à la jonction des murs, elle s'immobilisa. Santana était à quelques mètres de là. Une jeune femme aux boucles brune portant l'uniforme des cardinal lui caressait tendrement les bras, l'air concerné. _

_Yeah, I know it's stupid; _

_but I just gotta see it for myself._

_Santana hocha la tête, et l'autre cheerleader déposa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres._

_I'm in a corner, watching you kiss her Oh-oh-oh_

_I'm right over here, why can't you see me Oh-oh-oh_

_Dans une arabesque, Brittany fit demi-tour, les bras flottants, le corps léger, et le cœur lourd comme la pierre._

_I'm giving it my all but I'm not the girl you're taking home Ouh-ouh-ouh_

_I'm keep dancing on my own._

_Sans même s'en rendre compte, ses pieds l'avaient mené à l'auditorium. _

_So far away, but still so near_

_Lights go on, the music dies_

_Après plusieurs figures, elle releva la tête vers les projecteurs, fixant la lumière, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse prétendre que la brulure dans ses yeux n'était pas causée par ses larmes._

_But you don't see me standing here_

_I just came to say goodbye_

_Elle ferma les yeux et choisit de faire ce qu'elle savait le mieux. Danser, sans réfléchir. Prétendre que tout ira bien. Comme toujours._

_I keep dancing on my own…_

_**Xooo000oooX**_

* * *

**Italic = flashback si ce n'était pas clair. Aussi, je vous conseille d'écouter "Dancing on my own" de Robyn pendant votre lecture de fin de chapitre car 1) c'est une magnifique chanson et 2) Brittany devait chanter cette chanson dans l'episode 13, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, ils ont décidé de couper toutes les scènes du point de vue de Brittany, qui aurait put nous montrer ce qu'elle ressentait pour Santana. Allez savoir. Il y a longtemps que je n'attend plus de logique de la part de Glee, mais ils arrivent quand même à me surprendre encore ! Je suis déjà en train de bosser sur le chapitre 2, avec l'entrée en scène de Blaine, alors l'attente ne devrait pas être longue ! Toodles** !


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le deuxième chapitre, je pensais que toutes les horreurs de Glee me donnerait envie d'arrêter, mais je me dis que Glee ressemble déjà à une fanfiction mal écrite d'une pré-adolescente dyslexique obsédée par les garçons, donc je pense pas pouvoir faire pire !**

**Désolée si cette fic ne vous plait pas des masses, mais je peux vous dire que l'humour revient au fur et à mesure ! Merci de lire et à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review !**

**enjoy !**

* * *

Perdue dans ses souvenirs, Brittany réalisa qu'elle était toujours accroupie, seule, et hystérique dans la bibliothèque.

Et qu'elle était en train de mouiller ses tests sur lesquelles de grosses taches foncées étaient apparues.

Reniflant, elle s'essuyât le visage avec sa manche.

_Apparemment, pleurer est tout ce que je sais faire en ce moment… _

Des bruits de pas l'a surprirent et elle se retourna nerveusement, avant de relâcher sa respiration lorsque Blaine entra dans son champ de vision, tel un ninja à moitié philippin.

« Brittany ? Qu'est-ce que tu—désolé, je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus personne ici à cette heure-là. »

La voix du garçon était faible et enroué. Comme s'il avait crié ou pleuré.

Ou chanté. C'était une possibilité avec Blaine.

Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rougit et la théorie selon laquelle il pleurait fut celle qu'elle retenue. Ou alors il s'était aspergé le visage d'un spray au poivre.

Elle l'avait déjà fait il y a deux ans, c'est à se déchirer les poumons, et à se traîner par terre en hurlant. Quinn l'avait même assommé avec une crosse de hockey, croyant à une invasion zombie.

Brittany se redressa et l'approcha.

« Attends. » Le retînt-elle, le voyant prêt à s'éloigner. Le langage corporel du lycéen criait 'Ne pas approcher. Adolescent homosexuel en détresse émotionnelle, combustion imminente.'

Heureusement, le langage corporel, c'était celui qu'elle parlait le mieux. Avec le langage Santana et Lord Tubbington. Quoi qu'elle aurait bien besoin d'une remise à niveau avec la première.

« Je suis désolé que tu me vois comme ça, je suis un peu… » Il fit un mouvement de main vague, pour tenter de décrire son état émotionnel.

Brittany remarqua le portable dans cette même main.

Maintenant, Brittany savait qu'elle ne payait pas la facture d'électricité à tous les étages, si vous voyez ce qu'elle veut dire, mais les indices pointaient tous dans la même direction.

« Kurt. » déclara Brittany doucement, s'asseyant à la table, comme pour ne pas effrayer le garçon.

« Non, non, tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Sourit-il. Enfin elle croit que c'était un sourire. Sinon c'était qu'un alien allait sortir de sa cage thoracique. Ou qu'il avait des gaz. Elle préférait la proposition A et C.

« On n'est pas à l'école des fans, tu peux être sincère, Blaine. »

Il lui semblait évident que Blaine était pour le moment trop contrarié pour se comporter comme à son habitude, mais il dû voir les yeux rouges, les joues humides et les cheveux sauvage de la blonde, comme un reflet de sa propre image, et il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, se passant une main sur la tête.

Elle remarqua qu'il ne portait pas de gel. Ces cheveux ressemblaient à un mouton comme ça. Ou un nuage. Mais un nuage sec alors, parce que la sensation au toucher n'est pas la même. C'est d'ailleurs plutôt impossible comme truc, c'est comme de la glace chaude, une lumière noire, Quinn avec une bonne santé mentale, Rachel pourvue d'altruisme.

Ça s'appelle un « aussi-mort », si elle se rappelle bien. Elle n'avait aucune idée pourquoi on irait appeler quelque chose comme ça, mais il y a beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Alors elle avait arrêté d'essayer de comprendre.

« On continue à s'appeler de temps en temps. » révéla Blaine. Brittany sursauta presque en se souvenant qu'il était toujours avec elle.

« On ne voulait pas couper les ponts, tu sais ? Ça rendait les choses plus douces et ça… » Il déglutit. « Ça nous donnait de l'espoir. Tu comprends ? »

Elle voulut lui dire que oui, elle comprenait très bien, mais la vérité est que Santana n'était pas souvent là pour lui parler lorsqu'elles sortaient encore ensemble cette année, et qu'elle l'était encore moins depuis leur rupture.

Il dû le voir sur son visage, car il lui fit un sourire triste.

Ils restèrent dans un silence pesant, et Brittany regarda les secondes passaient sur la vieille horloge accrochée au mur.

Elle se demandait qui remontait la pendule tous les jours, inlassablement, et que l'homme qui avait créé cette horloge devait avoir été bien seul pour créer quelque chose qui aurait besoin de lui, toute sa vie. Que sa fonctionnalité dépendait entièrement de lui. Qu'il lui donnait un sens à son existence. Elle se demandait combien d'hommes dans le monde se sentaient seuls et allé remonter leur pendule, tous les jours.

« Il a rencontré quelqu'un. »

Les mots étaient graves, et lourds, et semblaient danser entre eux, les moquant.

Brittany tourna le regard vers Blaine, qui la contemplait, le visage hagard.

« A NYADA. Dans sa grande école. C'était couru, dans une école d'art de la scène, des jeunes homos, il doit y en avoir partout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cru— » sa voix mourut.

« Cru qu'il t'attendrait ? Que tout finirait par s'arranger ? Que cette rupture n'était qu'un malentendu. Et que finalement les choses ont pris une finalité soudaine, comme si on avait fermé les yeux quelques secondes, juste pour se reposer, et que lorsqu'on les rouvre, on est allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, notre femme est marié à un autre homme, et le monde entier s'est transformé en créature mangeuse de chair humaine. Et là on veut juste dire 'stop' s'asseoir contre un mur et se demandait comment on en est arrivé là, mais on se contente de prendre un fusil et d'aller de l'avant ? »

Quoi ?

Elle regardait beaucoup la télévision.

Un sourire chatouilla le coin des lèvres du jeune homme, et pendant une seconde, elle revit le Blaine enjoué habituel. Mais son regard redevint grave.

« J'ai vu Santana ce weekend. »

Elle se tendit lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, comme un porc-épic gonflant ses épines. Il observa sa réaction, avant de poursuivre.

« Elle n'était pas seule. » La fin sonnait presque comme une question, et il semblait presque inquiet de connaitre la réponse.

Elle hocha la tête une fois, pour confirmer. Elle rassembla ses affaires et commença à les ranger dans son sac pour ne pas à croiser son regard.

Doucement, il lui prit ses livres des mains et enveloppa son poignet dans une étreinte délicate.

« Je suis désolé, Brittany. »

Son regard était sincère, et elle réalisa que personne d'autre ne pouvait mieux comprendre sa douleur que Blaine à ce moment-là.

« J'ai pas vraiment de terrain pour me défendre. » Ria-t-elle, la voix tremblante. « Moi, je sors avec Sam. On s'est même marier. »

« Donc, cela fait de toi la méchante, et Santana s'en sort en sentant la rose ? » Tenta de comprendre le garçon.

« Marier. Blaine. J'ai accepté la demande en mariage d'un ami parce que je pensais que l'apocalypse approchait. Quel genre de personne fait ça ? »

« Quelqu'un qui a des rêves plein la tête. Et puis ce n'était pas un vrai mariage. »

Le fait que Blaine prenait sa défense fit jaillir un éclat de masochisme en elle.

« Comment Santana peut-elle avoir encore confiance en moi ? Si dès le premier problème je me jette dans les bras du premier venu ? »

« N'as-t-elle pas fuit la première, en rompant avec toi dès le premier obstacle ? »

« Santana a un cruel manque de confiance en elle, elle essaye toujours de nous protéger. »

« En ne te demandant pas ton avis ? »

« Quel genre d'avis peut donner une fille qui se marie pour la fin du monde ? On n'était pas heureuse, ni elle, ni moi. »

« Quand est-ce que tu vas lâcher cet argument ? Alors quoi, oui, tu as fait un faux mariage, mais tu ne la jamais souhaité. Le lendemain, quelle a été ta première réaction ? »

Elle se souvint, lorsque Sam lui annonça qu'ils n'étaient pas morts. Le soulagement. Puis la réalisation de ce qu'ils avaient fait. L'horreur qu'elle avait essayée de dissimuler face à toutes les conséquences de leurs actions.

« J'ai paniqué. »

« Preuve que tu n'as jamais pris ça au sérieux. Sam est devenu mon ami récemment, mais le pauvre garçon a un sérieux problème relationnel. N'importe qui avec des yeux peut voir qu'il est bien plus sérieux avec votre relation que tu ne l'es. »

« Ce qui fait de moi quelqu'un d'encore plus stupide et de méchant si je le fais en connaissance de cause ! »

« Brittany… » Prévint Blaine.

« Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! » Prise de panique, elle s'était levée. « C'est de ma faute ! Tout ça, c'est de ma faute ! »

« Brittany, tu ne peux pas – »

« Santana mérite une fille fantastique, et je ne suis pas foutu de passer mon bac ! C'est de ma faute ! Si je n'étais plus au lycée, on n'en serait pas là ! C'est moi qui nous ai séparés, moi et ma stupide petite tête de gamine ! Je ne mérite que ce qui m'arrives ! »

« Tu ne commandes pas l'amour Brittany ! »

Le garçon l'avait attrapé par les épaules, voyant la blonde sur le point de faire une crise de panique, son regard terrorisé rebondissant d'un mur à l'autre, la poitrine se soulevant avec rapidité.

Il l'a fit s'asseoir contre une étagère de livre, et il se posa à côté d'elle. Presque collé à elle, il chuchota avec force et rapidité.

« Tu es en train de dire que l'amour suit des conditions, et que si on ne les remplit pas, on ne le mérite pas ? Les gens 'stupides' » il crocheta les doigts sur ce mot. « Ne mérite pas quelqu'un d'intelligent ? Donc quelqu'un de 'laid' ne peut pas être avec quelqu'un de 'beau ? Qu'un 'obèse' ne mérite pas un 'athlète' ? Il n'y a rien de plus beau et de plus libre que l'amour Brittany, je t'en prie, ne crois pas que tu ne le mérites pas, ou moins qu'un autre parce que tu es différente. »

« Différente. Différente. C'est le mot qui revient tout le temps. Le mot pour ne pas dire 'stupide'. Parce que je le suis, Blaine. Pour la société d'aujourd'hui, je suis stupide. Je suis la fille qui écrit ses cours avec des crayons de couleurs, et qui vit dans mon monde. »

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et la serra contre lui. Jamais il n'aurait pensé assister à la dépression nerveuse de Brittany S. Pierce, mais il supposait que peu de gens était capable de voir au-delà de l'apparence enjouée ou étrange de la jeune fille.

Après tout, elle n'avait pas été réellement enjouée depuis longtemps.

« Je n'avais jamais pris mes responsabilités auparavant. J'ai toujours réussie à danser autour de mes problèmes. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus mentir. C'est moi qui ai repoussé Santana. C'est moi qui nous fais souffrir. Et j'ai même mêlé un innocent à tout ça. Regarde comme je suis dépendante des autres pour mon propre bonheur.»

« Il n'y a jamais qu'une seule personne à Blâmer, Brittany. Tout le monde a toujours une part de responsabilité, même infime. Et Sam est loin d'être innocent dans cette histoire. Même moi je ne le suis pas. »

Elle leva la tête de son épaule pour mieux le regarder.

« Santana a vu que tu étais en train de tomber dans la dépression, et plutôt que d'essayer de résoudre le problème, elle a immédiatement pensé qu'en te soulageant du poids de votre relation, tu irais mieux, alors que cela n'a fait que de t'enfoncer plus. Quant à Sam, il se rapprochait déjà de toi lorsque tu lui parlais de tes problèmes de couples. Il t'a conquise à ton plus faible, Brittany. Oui, tu es dépendante, tu avais besoin à ce moment là d'une béquille sur laquelle te reposer. En quelques mois tu as perdu tes amis, ta petite amie, ton titre de présidente que je t'ai pris et ta confiance en toi lorsque tu as raté ton bac. Personne ne peut t'en vouloir pour avoir craqué. Et Sam a sauté sur l'occasion. »

« Je me sers de lui. » réalisa tristement la blonde.

« Oui, mais c'est sa faute, il est amis avec toi et Santana depuis longtemps non ? Je l'ai vu aider plusieurs fois Santana à te chanter des chansons d'amours, je l'ai vu vous soutenir, Santana est son amie, et dès qu'elle n'est plus là, il saute sur sa copine ? Ça brise le code de l'amitié. Chez les mecs, ça se finit avec un nez cassé. Il sait dans quoi il s'est embarqué. Toi et Santana, vous avez une histoire, il faut être complètement idiot pour croire avoir une chance entre vous deux. Il l'apprendra à ses dépens. »

« Mais il va souffrir. » Couina Brittany.

« Il s'est piégé tout seul. Comme Santana, qui semble avoir un truc pour prendre les mauvaises décisions, il s'est lui-même mit dans cette situation. Maintenant il commence à réaliser les difficultés qu'il va rencontrer. Je suis sûr qu'il va tout faire pour vous tenir éloigner. »

« Il a provoqué Santana dans un duel de chanson, et il lui a fait croire que je ne voulais pas la voir. C'est lui qui lui a dit qu'on s'était marié. » Concéda Brittany.

« Tu vois ? Tout le monde a des mauvais côtés. Il semblerait que Sam t'ai montré le côté obscure de la force. »

Elle gloussa et jeta un regard amusé au garçon.

« Quoi ? Il m'a fait regarder Star Wars. L'important dans l'histoire, c'est que oui, d'accord, tu es responsable de ton malheur. Mais Santana a une part de responsabilité. Sam a une part de responsabilité. Tout n'est pas blanc ni noir. »

Brittany sembla accepter l'explication. Il put la sentir se détendre dans son étreinte. Un sentiment de satisfaction envahi le garçon, content d'avoir au moins aidé quelqu'un aujourd'hui.

« Et toi ? »

Il baissa la tête. Elle l'observait de ses grands yeux bleus, l'expression calme.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien Blaine Warbler, malgré tes moments obscures et tes défauts, comme moi tu as détruit ta relation. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as trompé Kurt ? Ça n'a pas de sens. Je sais que tu aimes ma licorne. »

La gorge du garçon se serra. Quoi qu'il fasse, son erreur le suivait partout, et hantait ses pensées.

« Encore aujourd'hui je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer. Lorsqu'on s'est rencontré Kurt et moi, c'était un peu comme un conte, il m'appelait même « Teenage Dream », mais les contes sont souvent bien plus sombre qu'il n'y parait. »

« Tu veux dire comme la petite sirène qui a sauvé son prince et qui s'est faite arracher la langue en échange de jambes pour le rejoindre, juste pour se rendre compte qu'il l'avait allumé et décidé de se marier avec une autre, même en sachant qu'elle va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances s'il ne l'épouse pas elle avant le coucher du soleil ? »

Il la fixa, les yeux exorbités.

« C'est la version obscure. » Se défendit-elle.

« Oui, un peu comme ça. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que tout semblait si parfait, si beau, tout le monde nous voyait comme cet exemple de couple à suivre. Mais en réalité, Kurt à une idée très chaste de l'amour. C'est une très belle vision, je le conçois, mais parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'aimait pour ce que je représentais, et non pour ce que je suis. Le premier amour, deux jeunes garçons, tout mignon, qui se tienne les mains et s'embrassent sur les joues. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. Et la peur toujours présente de le décevoir était trop pesante. Une fois qu'il fut parti, je me suis dit : Quel endroit est plus approprier que New York pour un jeune homo qui cherche à se découvrir ? J'ai imaginé des nuits durant des hommes, montrant à Kurt quel genre de relation il pourrait avoir. J'avais peur qu'il grandisse. Qu'il réalise qu'il y ait mieux qu'un prince de conte de fée. Qu'il était trop grand pour les amourettes de lycée. Je ne supportais plus le poids d'essayer d'être ce garçon parfait. »

Il déglutit avec difficulté et les mains de Brittany se faufilèrent entre les siennes avant de les serrer.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être parfait, Blaine. Au contraire. Les gens parfaits sont agaçants. Pareil pour ceux qui essayent. »

« Malheureusement je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard, Brittany. Alors… quand il a commencé à ignorer mes appels, je suis devenu complètement irrationnel. Tu sais comment les peurs peuvent rendre parano. J'ai cru… j'ai cru qu'il était trop occupé pour moi. Que je l'ennuyais avec mes histoires de lycéens. Qu'il était en compagnie d'un autre garçon. Alors plutôt que de noyer ma peine comme un gentil petit garçon dans la crème glacée et le journal de Bridget Jones, j'ai été trouvé un autre mec et je l'ai baisé. »

Les mots crus sonnaient vicieux dans la bouche du garçon. Il baissa le regard vers elle.

« C'est ce que font les adultes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Les adultes font plein de trucs stupide. » Rappela Brittany.

« Eh bien voilà, mon premier acte en tant qu'adulte. Je commence par une erreur. Santana et moi avons ça en commun. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Que Santana a fait une erreur ? »

La jeune fille semblait si fragile. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Kurt était dans le même état qu'elle. Quelque part, dans New York.

« Je pense que tu vaux le coup qu'on se batte, Brittany. Tout amour mérite son lot de confrontations et de difficultés. C'est la raison pour laquelle je refuse d'abandonner. Parce que Kurt le mérite. Parce que je sais maintenant qu'il m'aimait vraiment pour moi, pas pour l'image du prince parfait. »

Ils restèrent assis, à regarder la grande baie vitrée et la grande horloge, le battement continuel dans leur poitrine seule témoin de la scène.

« Je suis désolée pour toi et Kurt. »

« Moi aussi. Parfois il est nécessaire de perdre quelque chose pour en retrouver une. On ne se rend compte de ce qu'on a qu'une fois qu'on la perdu. »

« Il t'aime toujours, tu sais. Je veux dire, Adam a l'air d'avoir 35 ans. Il n'est même pas si mignon que ça. On dirait mon cousin Billy, celui qui mange de la colle. »

« J'espère. »

Silence.

« Attend, quoi ? »

Elle sursauta lorsqu'il se redressa soudainement.

« Quoi, quoi ? »

« Adam ? Comment tu connais son nom, je ne te l'ai pas dit. Tu le connais ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, et sortit son portable.

« Kurt et lui sont amis sur Facebook. Je suis souvent dessus pour voir… enfin bref. Et Kurt et lui parlent souvent ensemble. Au début je n'y faisais pas vraiment attention, mais maintenant que j'en sais un peu plus… » Elle le regarda, étonnée. « Tu ne l'as pas vu sur ta page principale ? »

« Kurt et moi, on ne se suis plus sur Facebook. » Grommela-t-il. « Il m'a bloqué après l'incident. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai dû supplier son père pour m'emmener avec lui à New York ? »

Elle accepta son excuse et pianota sur son IPhone.

Ils regardèrent ensemble la page principale de son compte, à la recherche d'informations.

Les yeux de Blaine furetèrent vers ceux de son amie lorsqu'ils croisèrent la mention « rendez-vous avec Kristina » de Santana. Mais Brittany semblait focalisée sur la recette de Brownies 'aux herbes' de Puck.

« Attend. » stoppa Blaine, le visage incrédule. « Elle sort avec cette fille. Kristina. » Elle lui fit un regard noir.

« Merci, Blaine. Vraiment, c'est – »

« Kristina. Elle s'appelle Kristina Guilra. »

Devant l'expression vide de Brittany, il reprit, incapable de comprendre pourquoi il était le seul à être perturbé.

« Santana Diabla Jennifer Lopez. Kristina Guilra. Brittany S. Pierce. » Il pointait tour à tour à l'écran et à la jeune fille.

« Blaine Devon Warbler. » Réplica-t-elle longuement, comme si le garçon était instable.

« Ça ne te choques pas que—attend, comment est-ce que tu connais mon second prénom, mais tu es toujours incapable de te souvenir de mon nom de famille ? »

Un sourire espiègle fut sa seule réponse.

« Je trouve que ça donne un côté personnel et unique à notre relation. »

Il lui tapota gentiment la main, moqueur.

« Awww, moi aussi je t'apprécie beaucoup, Brittany. »

« Urgh, tais toi. » Plaisanta-t-elle, le poussant.

Le moment de complicité sembla adoucir la tension de la pièce, et les deux adolescents se sentaient plus léger qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis un bout de temps. Assis par terre, ils remuaient les pieds, un sourire apaisé sur les lèvres.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on n'est pas devenu aussi bon ami avant. »

« La commisération est bonne compagnie. »

Devant l'air confus de la blonde, il élabora :

« Les gens malheureux ont tendance à être plus proche dans leur malheur. Surtout lorsque les raisons de leur misère sont similaires. »

Elle hocha la tête, en signe de compréhension. Elle tressa ses doigts avec les siens, et il les serra.

« Mais j'aime vraiment penser que ceci est le début d'une grande amitié. Sam est l'un des seuls amis du sexe masculin que j'ai ici, mais il ne peut pas comprendre ce que je vis. Il ne sait pas ce que sait de connaître le grand amour. Et de le perdre. Toi, tu le sais. Et j'espère que tu penses comme moi, même si l'on a eu des différents auparavant, ou que je t'ai offensé, toi ou Santana. Avoir un ami ici est très important pour moi. Et je pense que tu pourrais être cette amie. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

_C'est quoi ça, America Next Top Model ? Brittany, vous restez dans la compétition._

…_Blaine ferait une bonne Tyra Banks. Imma I'm a Diva._

Il s'inquiéta un peu devant le silence de la blonde, qui semblait en proie à la réflexion, si sa moue et son regard perdu était une indication.

« Oui, être amie avec une licorne est toujours un honneur. Je veux dire, t'es super agaçant avec ton syndrome du martyr, et aussi parfois tu te mets à chanter sans raison et ça me fait flipper, mais tu es une bonne personne au fond, et tu es là, avec moi, lorsque j'en ai besoin. Ça compte. »

Il toucha son pied du sien et lui tendit la main.

« Amis ? »

Brittany émit un « tsk » réprobateur devant sa main tendue. Elle lui ferma le poing, laissant seulement son petit doigt tendu, auquel elle lia le sien.

« Amis. »

Satisfait, il se laissa retomber contre l'étagère, un sentiment de contentement l'envahissant pour la première fois depuis sa rupture. Pour le moment, ils avaient perdu leur autre moitié, mais ils avaient gagné quelque chose de précieux.

« Oh, et Blainer ? »

Le sourire aux lèvres, il tendit le cou vers elle.

« Je te pardonne de m'avoir pris mon titre de présidente, du moment que, genre, tu ne me forces pas à porter du gel pour le bal de promo. »

Le garçon éclata de rire, ignorant les « SHHHHHHHH ! » qu'il récolta au passage.

Il faut croire que Même les ciels les plus noirs laissent filtrer quelques rayons de soleil.

**_Xooo000oooX_**

**Je sais, ça n'a pas beaucoup avancé, mais il faut d'abord instaurer une relation de base entre Blaine et Brittany. Le chapitre prochain sera plus léger, et je vais pouvoir commencer à attaquer le fond du sujet. Beaucoup de choses m'ont déçu dans le dernier épisode, mais si je suis sincère, c'est le manque total de bordel au mariage qui m'a le plus fait tiquer. IL Y AVAIT TELLEMENT DE POTENTIEL POUR UN SMACKDOWN GÉNÉRALE ENTRE TOUT LES PERSOS ! Et les anciens glee clubbers ne se sont quasiment pas parlé, à la place on a eu le droit à des chambres d'hôtel et un coup d'un soir pathétique entre une lesbienne désespérée et une hétéro avec un sérieux problème de schizophrénie. Je meurs d'envie de Drama pour le mariage de Wemma ! Je bosse déjà dessus. Toodles !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ce chapitre est plus conséquent que les deux autres, il n'avance pas beaucoup l'histoire, mais il est léger, et j'ai enfin réussi à placer l'amitié Braine là où je la voulais. J'ai l'impression qui ne se passe pas beaucoup de choses dans l'histoire pour le moment, peut être que j'essaye de prévoir trop de choses à la fois ? Je ne sais pas c'est un peu frustrant. Le chapitre 4 devrait remedier à ça. On est resté trop longtemps sans voir d'autres personnages, Santana, Kurt et Rachel devraient bientôt entrer en jeu !**

**Enjoy !**

**XXXooo000oooXXX**

« …Et là Wes nous a regardé comme si on était tous devenu fou ! »

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire, ignorant totalement à présent ceux qui pourraient être gêné par le bruit.

Ils avaient passé l'heure à échanger des histoires personnelles et anecdotes de Dalton et McKinley.

« Ouais, je sais, c'est dingue. Mais c'est vrai, le café fait de moi une vraie pile électrique ! »

« C'est un aveu ? »

« Je plaide coupable, votre honneur ! Mais pour ma défense, je suis quelqu'un de très énergique. J'essaye juste d'avoir l'air sobre et posé la moitié du temps ! Mais chut, c'est un secret. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Brittany roula des yeux, et d'un mouvement de poignet, elle rejeta sa queue de cheval en arrière.

« Il n'y a pas de secret dans cet cour, Devon, juste la vérité. »

« Très bien, Susan, alors pourquoi ne pas m'en dire plus sur cet supposé oiseau que vous aviez gardé dans votre casier ? »

La blonde poussa un faux couinement choqué.

« Qui vous a raconté ça ? Et twinklePants n'était pas qu'un simple oiseau, c'était un aigle des mers ! »

« Un…aigle ? » Blaine cligna des yeux. « Où est ce que tu as trouvé cet oiseau ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« C'est la question que tout le monde me pose. Mais je l'avais entrainé spécialement pour attraper les souris dans la maison, vu que Lord Tubbington refuse depuis qu'il lit Garfield. Ah, et pour faire ses besoins sur la voiture de JBI. Ou du proviseur. »

« Kurt et Mercedes m'avaient dit qu'ils avaient vu un oiseau gigantesque volait dans les couloirs du lycée, et que tu courrais derrière en criant « Vole, TwinklePants, tu es libre ! » avec les profs aux trousses. Et qu'ils t'avaient tous taclé à l'entrée du lycée et t'avais forcé à des visites hebdomadaires chez Miss Pillsbury. Mais, ce ne sont que des rumeurs, n'est-ce pas… ? »

La jeune fille détourna les yeux, et renifla de manière dédaigneuse. Blaine s'étrangla presque.

« Sérieux ? »

« Bah, je m'en suis bien sorti. » Elle montra la paume des mains. « Coach Sylvester m'a tiré de cette affaire, et en échange, je devais rejoindre les Cheerios. »

« Tu n'as pas passé les essais pour les Cheerios ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Wow… Il s'est passé des choses bien plus étranges dans ce lycée qu'à Dalton. »

« C'est une question de point de vue. »

Blaine s'adossa contre sa chaise, perdu dans ses pensées. Machinalement, il récupéra une des feuilles volantes que Brittany avait laissées sur la table, et il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Il approcha la feuille de son visage. « Un test blanc des examens qui arrivent ? »

Elle se pencha au-dessus de la table, dans l'espoir de récupérer la feuille, mais il recula sa main à temps.

« Attend. » Il observa les réponses, tout en ignorant les petites licornes dessinaient sur les bords, ainsi qu'un poisson avec une bouche énorme qui ressemblait suspicieusement à Sam. « Tu ne l'as pas encore fait corriger ? »

Il tendit la main vers sa pochette, mais elle l'intercepta avec la sienne.

Il leva la tête vers elle, et la regarda se mordre la lèvre, incertaine.

Il attendit qu'elle fasse son choix et lui sourit lorsqu'elle l'autorisa à prendre la pochette.

« Miss Pillsbury ne vient plus à nos séances de soutien. » Murmura-t-elle.

Devant lui se trouvait une pléthore de feuilles volantes, toutes gribouillées de remarque et de nombres en rouge. Toutes les notes de la blonde se trouvaient sous la moyenne, mais de très peu.

« Ce n'est pas trop mal, tu sais. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tout le monde en fait tout une histoire, de tes notes. »

« Vraiment ? »

Blaine hocha la tête, l'air rassurant. Il pointa du doigt la copie dans sa main.

« Y'a beaucoup de fautes d'inattention, mais je peux déjà te dire que les deux premiers exercices sont bons. »

Brittany rapprocha vivement sa chaise, et attendit patiemment que Blaine finisse la correction.

Finalement, il sourit et inscrit un 52 en haut de la feuille accompagné d'un smiley.

« Regardes. Tu as eu la moyenne, Brittany. »

Il ne put retenir un petit rire de fierté devant l'expression incrédule de la blonde.

« Ça alors ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais si bon élève, Blaine ! »

« En réalité, je dois faire partie du top 10. » Devant l'expression choquée de Brittany il ajouta. « Avant d'arriver à Dalton, j'étais dans une école où j'étais très persécuté. Je n'avais pas d'amis, alors je passais tout mon temps à étudier, et une fois arrivé à Dalton, cette habitude est restée. »

« Tu sais, j'ai passé toute ma scolarité du côté des élèves populaires, cela ne m'a pas empêché d'être persécutée aussi. » Rassura doucement Brittany. « Les amitiés ne sont pas réelles, les gens sont méchants, et tout le monde a des mauvaises notes. Ce n'est que grâce à Santana que je m'en suis toujours bien sortie. Tu n'as pas manqué grand-chose. »

Voyant le moral de Brittany redescendre visiblement, il émit une hypothèse.

« Tu sais, Etudier, c'est différent pour tout le monde, il faut juste trouver la méthode qu'il te convient, pas te forcer à en utiliser une. Si tu veux, je peux te donner des cours de soutien jusqu'aux examens finaux ? »

Prise de court, elle replaça une fine mèche blonde derrière une oreille et balbutia timidement.

« Tu-Tu ferais ça ? »

Il sourit de manière rassurante.

« Evidemment. Je ne l'aurais pas proposé si je ne le pensais pas. Ce serait mal commencer cette amitié si je te laissais te débrouiller toute seule, non ? »

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase qu'il fut engouffré dans une étreinte digne d'un python, des cheveux blonds plein la bouche.

« Oh, merci Blaine ! Merci ! Je te revaudrai ça ! Je t'achèterais tous les nœuds papillons que tu veux ! Je ne commenterais plus jamais sur l'obscénité que tu gardes sur tes cheveux ! Enfin, j'essaierais. » Elle se coupa et examina le garçon, en fronçant les sourcils. « …Je peux te proposer un relooking aussi. »

Le garçon observa ses vêtements avant de relever son visage confus vers la blonde.

« Quoi, qu'est ce qui va pas avec mes vêtements ? »

Pendant un court instant, Brittany ouvrit la bouche avant de rapidement la refermer et récupérer ses affaires.

« Brittany ? Pourquoi t'as regardé mes fringues comme ça ? »

La danseuse étira un sourire sur sa bouche, mais resta silencieuse.

« Et tu vas où ? C'est à cause de mes fringues ? »

Elle attrapa le sac du garçon avec le sien et se dirigea vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, laissant un Blaine hagard derrière elle.

« Mais… Et mes vêtements ? »

* * *

« Est-ce que c'est un chat ? » Les yeux exorbités, Blaine s'était inconsciemment rapproché du mur en voyant déambuler la créature.

« mmhmmh. »

Brittany émit une série de bruit que seule une femme d'au moins 30 ans face à un bébé ou un adorable chiot à le droit d'émettre. Elle se pencha et dans un incroyable tour de force, souleva la créature contre sa poitrine et frotta sa joue contre sa fourrure.

« Est-ce qu'il a mangé d'autres chats ? »

Brittany ne répondit pas et s'avança vers Blaine.

Par réflexe, le garçon fit un bond en arrière.

« Blaine Devon Warbler, je te présente officiellement Lord Athanasia Zacharias Svennson Odin Tubbington. Ou Lord Tubbington pour les intimes. »

Le –eumh- chat ouvrit ses yeux et fixa d'un regard désintéressé le garçon devant lui. Blaine jura que le félin était en train de le juger.

Il y avait mille et une questions que le jeune homme aurait pu poser, mais une seule le démangeait réellement.

« C'est un mâle, pourquoi 'Athanasia' ? »

Brittany roula des yeux et posa Tubbington au sol.

« Il fait une crise d'identité sexuel. Je crois que c'est l'influence d'Unique. »

La danseuse glissa jusqu'au seuil de sa chambre et ouvrit la porte.

« Où tu vas ? » s'écria Blaine, paniqué, les yeux rivés sur le chat à quelques pas de lui.

« Je vais chercher des gâteaux et du chocolat chaud comme promis, si tu dois me donner des cours de soutien, tu seras traité comme il se doit chez moi. » Elle désigna le canapé contre le mur. « Assis-toi et détend-toi, je reviens tout de suite. »

* * *

Ça faisait 15 minutes que Brittany était partie.

Blaine était assis rigidement sur le canapé, le regard vagabondant dans la pièce pour éviter les yeux du félin qui s'était couché à côté de lui.

Au moment même où Brittany avait quitté la pièce, le chat s'était focalisé sur lui, sans cligner des yeux, sans ciller. Rien.

Il avait même fini par lentement mais surement rejoindre Blaine sur le canapé –le garçon fut époustouflé de voir que l'animal avait réussi à se hisser tout seul sur la banquette- et n'avait pas bougé depuis, la queue battant, le regard fixe sur le lycéen.

Ok, le chat était peut-être un peu trop protecteur.

Deux fois Blaine a essayé de se lever du canapé

Deux fois la chose a émis ce grondement aigu d'avertissement, et Blaine n'est pas sûre de savoir ce qu'un chat obèse avec un sévère problème comportemental pouvait faire comme dégâts, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le découvrir.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait essayer de communiquer, après tout, avec tout ce qu'il a entendu à propos de ce chat, communiquer ne peut que être la bonne solution.

« Bonjour, mon Lord » chantonna-t-il, remuant faiblement les doigts dans sa direction. « Tout va comme tu veux ? »

Le félin se contenta de cligner des yeux de cette manière lente et ennuyé, sa queue frappant le cuir du canapé avec une rapidité croissante.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Santana maugréait toujours à propos de ce « stupide chat », il était sûr que ces deux-là devaient s'entendre à merveille.

En revanche, il comprenait pourquoi Sam n'avait mis les pieds chez Brittany que lorsque le chat était en visite médicale. Le félin est plus efficace qu'un chien de garde et une ceinture de chasteté combinés.

Il n'allait jamais pouvoir se lever de ce canapé.

* * *

Finalement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Brittany entra, les bras chargés d'un plateau fumant.

Blaine pleura presque de soulagement.

« Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, Mais la voisine dans la maison sans rideaux se déshabillait, et résultat j'ai tout renversé. »

Regard perplexe.

« Oh ! » Brittany sourit en regardant le chat et le garçon sur le canapé. « Je crois qu'il t'aime bien. C'est étonnant, d'habitude il est un vrai calvaire avec les inconnus. »

Blaine regarda le chat avec stupeur.

Parce qu'il était amicale, là ?

Il tenta de se lever, et soupira de soulagement quand le chat se contenta de tourner la tête, comme pour l'ignorer.

Il ne pût s'empêcher de lui tirer la langue avant d'aller s'installer à la petite table avec Brittany.

Il mit de côté le plateau de gâteaux appétissant et les boissons fumantes, ignorant son estomac qui lui rappelait violemment qu'il n'avait rien avalé de la journée.

« Bon alors, pour le moment, le plus important est de réussir les examens de la semaine prochaine. Alors on se concentrera sur les cours de soutien plus tard, et on va se centrer sur des exercices sur les sujets de l'exam. Un peu comme un test blanc, pour que je connaisse un peu tes capacités, tu me suis ? »

La blonde Hocha la tête, l'expression déterminée.

« Ouais ! Je suis prête. »

Le garçon sourit. Tout aller marcher comme sur des roulettes.

* * *

Trouvez la dérivative manquante de la courbe bicorne en respectant x

Il déboucha son feutre rouge avec les dents et fut fière de voir la feuille remplie à ras bord de ratures et calcules.

Equation : y²(a²-x²) = (x²+ 2ay-a²)²

Si y Brittany

Si a Santana (Santana est ma constante)

Si x love (x² sont les SLK)* * Sweet Lady Kisses

(Brittany)² (Santana²- love²) = (love² + 2 (Santana)(Brittany) – Santana²)²

On doit donc garder S/ Sx = S/ Slove

S/ Slove (Brittany² santana² - brittany² love ²) = S/ Slove (love² + 2(Santana)(Brittany) – santana ²)²

(-2love) Brittany² = 2(love²+2(santana)(Brittany)-santana²) 2love

-Brittany = 2(love²+ 2(Santana)(Brittany) – Santana²)

-(Brittany/2)(Brittany) = love²+ 2 (Santana)(brittany) – Santana²

Brittany/2 = Santana (Elle est mon autre moitié.)

Santana² = S = Sexy (duh !)

SEXY = LOVE² + (SANTANA BRITTANY)

Conclusion : Sexy et Love sont infinis.

La bouche grande ouverte, il releva la tête vers Brittany, qui le fixait d'un sourire radieux.

« Alors ? C'est bon ? »

* * *

« Je ne dis pas que ton analyse sur la tsarine de Russie « ou comment la nymphomanie de Katherine II a sauvé la littérature Française » est fausse, mais la question était sur Candide de Voltaire…

« Oui, je sais, j'ai juste fait une légère agression. »

« Digression. »

« Non, agression, si tu continues. »

« … »

« Спасӣѣо. »

* * *

« …Donc tu peux me situer et m'illustrer une carte de Guadalajara et de République Dominicaine aussi précise qu'un guide touristique, mais tu me mets St. Petersburg en Floride ? »

« St. Petersburg est en Floride, j'y suis déjà allé pour un triathlon avec Coach Sylvester, je ne savais pas que tu parlais de la capitale de la Russie. »

« Ça c'est Moscou. Et l'Islande à côté de la Nouvelle-Zélande ? »

« Je me suis dit que vu que personne ne les comprenaient quand ils parlent, ces gens-là, ils devraient pouvoir s'entendre et nouer des liens basés sur leur ressemblance. »

« C'est… un peu raciste, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Quoi, tu dis ça parce que ça te concerne, je n'ai pas voulu insulter ton pays. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu ne viens pas de Guadalajara ? »

« Non. »

« Santana m'a dit que c'était de l'espagnol pour 'Pays des tamarins aux sourcils touffus'. »

« … »

* * *

« Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu utilises les mots « procrastination » et « Morphosyntaxiques » correctement et dans le bon contexte, mais que tu n'arrives pas à écrire « nénuphar » et que tu n'as aucune idée de ce que « Alexandrin » veut dire ? »

« … »

« … »

« J'ai pas vraiment d'excuses sur ce coup-là. »

* * *

« Ce test m'a révélé beaucoup de choses à ton sujet, Brittany… Mais je tiens à te dire que tu as fait preuve d'une très grande concentration, et ça c'est une très bonne chose. »

Après une vingtaine d'exercices différents, trois tasses de chocolat viennois et une boite entière de gâteaux folklorique, les deux adolescents s'étaient allongés sur la moquette, les cheveux sauvages, les habits éparpillés, tous deux dans leur débardeur.

« Mouais, mais ce n'était pas vraiment concluant, pas vrai ? »

Se tournant sur le flanc pour faire face à la jeune fille, il l'a rassura.

« Eh bien, en réalité, tu as énormément de connaissances sur des multitudes de choses Brittany, juste… pas sur ce qui est demandé. Et pas dit d'une manière attendue. Et tu as tendance à vite partir en conjectures »

« Non, ça va, j'ai mal nulle part. »

« Je veux dire que tu as un déficit de l'attention, pas que tu as des courbatures. »

La moue de la blonde s'intensifia.

« Mais c'est pas juste. Pourquoi je ne peux pas être interrogée sur ce que je sais ? Qui aura besoin du théorème de Pytha-le-Gore ou de connaitre la date d'indépendance du Bongo dans la vie de tous les jours ? »

Blaine admit qu'il ne trouvait pas ça juste non plus de laisser une poignée d'Homme bien placée décidé de ce qui était important de savoir ou non, de définir ce qui sera « intelligent » ou « stupide » dans la société.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Brittany. Maintenant que je sais où ça coince, on va bosser tes points faibles, et travailler sur tes notes les plus basses. C'est là où on gagnera le plus de points. Tu l'auras ton bac. »

Elle lui sourit, de manière presque timide, et allongea le bras jusqu'à lui avant de nouer son petit doigt avec le sien.

Ils restèrent dans un silence amical, le ronronnement du Lord les berçant rythmiquement.

Il devait admettre qu'il était bien, ici. Chez lui, ses parents n'étaient pas beaucoup là, et pendant que ça mère lui portait de l'attention, ils n'ont pas la complicité qu'il aurait aimé avoir avec une figure maternelle. Et son père ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, son père s'inquiétait souvent pour lui, c'est même lui qui a tout fait pour qu'il soit envoyé à Dalton. Il n'avait juste pas prévu d'avoir un fils gay. Il tient énormément à lui, mais il ne savait tout simplement comment le lui montrer. Et la distance les faisait tous souffrir.

Brittany semblait se battre elle aussi contre ses démons, après tout, on ne sait jamais vraiment comment est la vie des autres tant qu'on n'a pas mis les pieds dans leur maison et essayé de se mettre à leur place.

Brittany avait l'air très proche de sa famille, s'il en jugeait par tous les portraits qui jonchaient la maison. Des photos de familles, pleines de têtes blondes jetées en arrière, Des rires tonitruant et une joie à jamais immortalisé. Même si la jeune fille menée un combat contre elle même, elle avait des gens aimants qui la soutenait.

Il pouvait sentir les bonnes ondes de la maison. Lorsqu'il rentré chez lui, il pouvait sentir ses épaules se raidirent sous le poids d'une tension invisible, mais bien présente, le vidant de sa force vital.

Ici, ça sentait bon le chaud, le parfum floral, et le sucre vanillée.

« Je crois que l'on aurait bien besoin de mon petit remontant spécial du pays ! »

Émergeant de ses pensées, il l'a regarda se lever et ouvrir un petit coffre sur sa commode.

« Un remontant spécial ? »

« Mmhmmh. C'est seulement quand je commence à déprimer un peu. Je ne l'ai jamais autant utilisé que cette année… »

Il l'entendit s'afférer autour d'un sachet, et curieux, il roula sur le ventre et tendit le cou.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, un cigare de papier roulé serré, rempli de verdure séchée et tâtonna dans la commode à la recherche d'un briquet.

Le garçon émit un sifflement de cocotte-minute.

« C'est de l'herbe ? Ça va pas de garder ça chez toi ! Et si tes parents te chopaient ? T'as eu ça où ? »

« Ma grootmoeder. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ma grand-mère. Elle me l'a envoyé. »

Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Ta grand-mère ? Elle te l'a…envoyé ? Par la poste ? »

Elle grogna avec le joint entre les lèvres.

« Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait pas continuer à me l'envoyer comme ça, mais la dernière fois que je suis allée chez elle, elle m'en a fourré un sachet dans la poche avant de partir. »

« Généralement, les grand-mères, ça met des gâteaux ou des étrennes dans la poche, pas de la marijuana. »

« Pas ma grand-mère Marijke. »

Elle s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui, et coupa ses mains en bol devant son visage pour allumer le joint.

Blaine regarda nerveusement la porte.

« T'es sûr que ça va aller— »

« Blaine, tu commences à ressembler à Rachel, c'est pas attirant. »

Il l'a regarda recracher une épaisse fumée blanche dans un arc de cercle.

Elle le vit l'observer, et lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de ramper jusqu'à lui.

« Tu veux essayer, Blainer ? »

« Pas du tout. » Mentit-il immédiatement.

« Oh ? » il pouvait voir son expression espiègle d'ici. « Pourquoi ? On a peur de perdre le contrôle ? »

« Pas du tout ! Je sais juste que je ne souhaite pas être dépendant, et cela peut être dangereux pour les cordes vocales, et j'aime trop chanter pour cela -»

« Mmhmmh. »

« - Et que cela ramollit le cerveau, et je ne veux pas finir comme stoner Brett, Kurt dit toujours qu'il sent le SDF— »

« Blaine ? »

« Et puis on encourage les truands à se faire beaucoup d'argents de maniè— »

La blonde lui tapota l'épaule, et lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle, elle lui attrapa le menton, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses bas-joues et le forçant à ouvrir la bouche, dans laquelle elle expira toute la fumée.

Pris de court, il se laissa tomber dramatiquement sur le dos, toussant.

« Biatch. » il réussit à cracher.

Brittany tomba à la renverse à son tour, un rire ventral puissant envahissant la chambre.

« Oh mon dieu, t'aurais vu ta tête ! »

Il se redressa, les yeux rouges et mouillés, tentant un regard noir, mais ne put cacher son amusement.

« Ça se voit pas comme ça, mais maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi tu faisais partie de la Unholy Trinity avec Santana et Quinn. Tout le monde se laisse avoir avec ton air angélique ! »

Elle haussa les épaules, un sourire purement malicieux sur les lèvres.

« J'ai peut-être l'air dans un être un, mais je n'ai jamais prétendu être un ange ! »

Elle lui sourit de manière plus gentille.

« Blaine, cette herbe vient de Hollande. Dans mon pays, c'est légal. Ça signifie que l'argent ne finance pas les truands, mais le gouvernement. Et tout est une question de modération. Ce n'est pas du tabac plein de goudron et de produits dégoûtant c'est un stimulant. Un joint de temps en temps ne va pas te faire de mal, n'y à toi, ni à ta voix, à moins que tu aies une schizophrénie latente, ou autre maladie du comportement. Dans ce cas-là, je pourrais plus rien pour toi. Tu es saine et sauve, Taylor Swift. »

« Hey ! » Il frappa sèchement sa cuisse, la faisant glousser. Il sera toujours étonné de l'entendre employer certain mots, et pourtant être incapable d'en comprendre d'autres. Le cerveau de cette fille est fascinant et horrifiant.

Elle tendit le joint vers lui et lui demanda plus doucement.

« Tu veux essayer ? »

« Oui… » Admit-il.

« Ce n'est pas une honte, Blainer Badger, cela ne fait pas de toi un voyou, ou même un gros rebelle, alors commence pas à te faire des idées. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

Pour être franc, il avait souvent fumé les cigarettes de son père en cachette, il y a quelques années – que voulez-vous, c'est un adolescent- et c'était une période où la distance avec son père l'avait le plus touché.

Il tira sur le joint, regardant le bout rougeoyant. Il savait que l'intérêt était de conserver la fumée la plus longtemps possible pour que les effets soit plus fort, et il ne savait pas combien la grand-mère de Brittany avait déboursé, mais si le produit était revendue par le gouvernement, elle était pure, il était donc hors de question qu'il gâche son herbe.

Il se rendit compte que Brittany lui faisait confiance, elle lui avait ouvert sa maison, sa personne, ses secrets, sans demander quoique ce soit en échange. Cela le conforta dans son choix. Brittany pourrait devenir une très bonne amie.

Ses poumons étaient rempli à capacité, mais perdu dans ses pensées, il avala la fumée par réflexe au lieu de la recracher, et il paya immédiatement son erreur.

Un son gras s'arracha de sa gorge et son corps se recroquevilla par instinct. Il contint ses toussotements dans sa main, les yeux larmoyants et Brittany lui tapota serviablement le dos, jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère son calme.

« Désolé. Il faut croire qu'on ne s'y fait pas. »

« Ne t'excuse pas. » Rassura-t-elle. « C'est plus triste lorsqu'on s'y fait. »

Il lui rendit le joint –bien épais, il finit par se rendre compte- et elle tira une longue bouffée.

« C'est pas la première fois que tu fumes. » Remarqua-t-elle.

« Non. » Confirma-t-il. « J'avais l'habitude de fumer les cigarettes de mon père avant d'entrer à Dalton. Pour partager quelque chose avec lui, je suppose. Une connexion. C'était stupide. »

Elle expira doucement par le nez, avant de lui tendre le joint qu'il reprit. Cette fois ci, il ne fit pas la même erreur, et avala méthodiquement, et doucement la fumée, avant de la recracher.

« Il n'y a rien de stupide à vouloir être aimé. »

Il hocha la tête, et ils firent passer le joint pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut entièrement consumé.

Leur séance de fumette les avait assez relaxés pour leur permettre de discuter de choses plus personnelles, sans que la réserve ou la pudeur les retiennent. Ils parlèrent de la famille de Brittany en Hollande, et Blaine apprit qu'elle était en réalité née là-bas, avant que ses parents déménagent à Lima quelques années après pour le travail. Il lui raconta sa vie de famille, et combien il aimerait être plus proche de ses parents. Il lui dit à quel point Kurt lui manquait, et que tout semblait si terne maintenant qu'il n'était plus là. Elle lui avait assuré que c'était exactement pareil pour elle, et autres sentiments et révélations furent partagées.

Bien sûr, cela était pendant la consumation de l'herbe. Avant que les stimulants les percutent de toute part comme un train polonais.

* * *

« Aucune quantité de marijuana ne peut justifier du sang sur mon plafond… »

« Brittany, les murs me fixent à nouveau. Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. »

Elle roula sur le flanc, pianotant sur son portable.

« Urgh, stupide téléphone, il ne m'obéit pas ! »

Il roula jusqu'à Brittany, la faisant glousser hystériquement.

« C'est surement parce que tu n'es pas son vrai propriétaire ! »

« C'est vrai. Il est à Santana. Urgh, même les engins technologiques de Santana ont un problème comportemental. » Elle jeta le téléphone contre le mur.

« Attend on va prendre le mien. » Il chercha mollement son téléphone et une fois trouvé, le ramena à son visage. « Facebook. » Déclara-il, un sourire de bambin étirant sa bouche.

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, et firent défiler –avec beaucoup de difficultés- les pages.

« Encore un message de Coach ! Y'en a ras le bol des entraînements ! »

« Ouais, et puis les uniformes, ça va bien deux minutes, je sais pas comment tu fais ! »

Plusieurs pages plus bas.

« Ha, tu vois qu'il t'as pas bloqué, Kurt ! »

« La vaaaaache ! Il s'est enfin décidé à me rajouter ! »

« Tiens regarde ! » S'écria Brittany, doigtant furieusement l'écran –wanky !-. « C'est lui, Adam ! »

« Quooiii ? » Blaine colla l'écran à son nez. « Mais il est super vieux ! Comment Kurt peut-il le trouver attirant ? Même Sebastian y toucherait pas ! »

« Il ressemble à mon arrière grand-oncle Joe ! » moqua-t-elle. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'elle ajoute,

« Mais genre, avec 20 ans de plus ! »

Ils pouffèrent de rire.

« Kurt est devenu une cougar ! Kurt est devenu Puck ! »

Brittany émit un halètement choqué.

« Noooon, Kurt ! On peut pas le laisser faire ça ! Dommage il a l'air sympa.» Elle s'empara du téléphone et commença à taper un message.

« Nan, attend laisse-moi voir, je veux voir ! » Ils luttèrent à moitié, leurs éclats de rire mous ralentissant leurs réflexes.

« C'est quoi ce message de collégienne amoureuse que tu m'écris ! Il va se demander ce qui se passe ! »

« Pas grave, l'important c'est que tu casses la fluidité de leur conversation. Rien de mieux qu'un ex entre un mec et un prétendant. Pocahontas me l'a appris. »

Encore d'autres pages plus bas.

« Ah ouais, et qu'est-ce que tu dis de cette nouvelle photo de Santana ? »

Il gifla pratiquement la blonde avec son téléphone qui dut l'attraper à deux mains pour garder son équilibre.

Une photo de Santana sur un canapé dans le loft de Rachel et Kurt se chargea à l'écran. Elle avait les cheveux épais et rejetés en arrière, comme si elle venait de se lever. Mais personne n'avait le droit d'avoir l'air si sexy au réveil. Elle passait une main dans ses cheveux, une paire de lunettes sur le nez, et surtout un Sweat-shirt avec l'inscription 'New York' imprimée en grand, pour faire passer le message que oui, Santana Lopez residée dorénavant à New-York, Bitches !.

« La vache, qu'est ce qu'elle est bonne… » Grommela la blonde.

Blaine acquiesça rapidement la tête avant de fermer les yeux, la chambre tournant derrière ses paupières.

« T'es pas la seule à penser ça. » Remarqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

En effet, en dessous de la photo et des 258 j'aime, il y avait une série de commentaire venant de personne d'autre que cette Kristina, louant les éloges de Santana.

_**Sa**_ Santana.

« Quelle connasse, elle va voir un peu… »

« Oh oh, Brittany. » Blaine tenta d'intercepter le message, mais il était trop tard, et Brittany, satisfaite, se laissa tomber sur Blaine.

« J'ai plus de force. »

« J'ai faim. »

La blonde rigola.

« Ça c'est normal. C'est que le remontant à fait effet."

« J'aime beaucoup tes remontants. »

« Tu m'étonnes. »

« Heureusement que personne ne nous a vu. »

Elle leva la tête de son torse.

« Dis ça à Facebook ! »

« T'as raison. » Il gloussa et saisit son portable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je justifie notre comportement. »

Quelques secondes après, il lui montra son écran où le statut de Blaine Anderson affichait : Révisions, chocolats viennois, et défonce avec Brittany S. Pierce !

La danseuse gloussa.

« Oh mon dieu, Blaine, ça peut être pris de manière super suggestive ! »

« Je sais, » pouffa-t-il, « C'est ça qu'est marrant ! Ça va faire chier Tina, Sam, et surtout ça va faire chier Santana et Kurt ! »

« Blaine Warbler, bienvenue du côté obscure de la force ! »

Ils se calmèrent et restèrent allongé l'un sur l'autre, combien de temps, nul ne le sait, mais lorsque Blaine regarda finalement la pendule, elle affichait 20h13.

« Oh putain, il est super tard. »

« Je crois que l'herbe te rend plus grossier. » plaisanta Brittany.

Dehors, une portière claqua, et cela fit l'effet d'une douche froide pour le garçon.

« Brittany ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Mmmh ? » Deux autres claquements de portes suivirent le premier.

« Je crois que tes parents rentrent. » ajouta le garçon.

Brittany releva la tête pour regarder la pendule.

« Ah oui, surement, le match de football de Evi s'est terminé y'a 20 minutes. »

« Ils vont très certainement te chercher. » chuchota Blaine furieusement.

« Pourquoi tu paniques comme ça ? » murmura la blonde en retour.

« Oh, je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que t'es toute seule chez toi, avec un garçon qu'ils ne connaissent pas dans ta chambre, dans le noir, que t'es couchée sur moi et qu'on empeste tellement l'herbe que je suis surpris que les douaniers à la frontière du Mexique ne soit pas encore venu taper à la porte. AH, et aussi, on est encore défoncé.»

« Parle pas comme ça, on dirait Kurt. » Bougonna Brittany.

« Désolé, mais le stress me rend sec. » maugréa-t-il.

« Pourquoi on parle tout bas ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« J'en ai aucune idée ! » S'écria-t-il soudainement. La blonde colla les mains sur ses oreilles et se roula en boule.

« Pour ne pas vous faire remarquer, peut-être ? »

Ils s'immobilisèrent avant de tourner la tête vers la porte de chambre où se tenait un ours.

Du moins, ça devait être un ours. Une silhouette gigantesque et musculaire, des mains comme des battoirs, de long cheveux blond jusqu'aux épaules, une épaisse barbe couleur sable sur les joues—

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que ton père était Thor ? » Balbutia Blaine, les yeux grands ouverts.

Brittany le regarda étrangement avant de se tourner vers son père. Finalement :

« Natalie Portman en six mots ? »

L'homme leva un sourcil, étudiant du regard les deux adolescents devant lui.

« Très jolie. Bonne actrice. Star Wars. »

Les deux lycéens laissèrent échapper un bruit de stupeur.

« THOR ! »

* * *

Le père de Brittany était finalement bien plus sympa qu'il n'en avait l'air. C'était un homme tranquille et souriant, avec un rire comme un grondement de tonnerre.

(Le cerveau toujours en hyperactivité, il n'était toujours pas convaincu que l'homme n'était pas le demi-Dieu scandinave.)

Il semblait aussi très affectueux, jetant Brittany et sa petite sœur sur une épaule, les faisant crier de rire. La mère de Brittany, une grande femme blonde et élancée, était bien plus silencieuse mais tout aussi souriante que son mari.

Blaine ressentit un pincement dans son cœur en voyant cette famille aimante, et nullement effrayée de le montrer. La douleur disparut très vite lorsque Hank – Il insistait pour qu'il l'appelle comme ça, Mr. Pierce faisait trop vieux- lui mit une tape dans le dos qui lui décolla les poumons, et lui serra les deux mains dans un de ses battoirs.

Apparemment, personne ne s'étonnait de voir un garçon allongé avec leur fille dans sa chambre empestant la marijuana.

Ils connaissaient également tous son nom, et une partie de lui ricanait tristement à l'idée qu'une bande d'inconnue semblait bien plus intéressée par lui que sa propre famille.

Ils tentèrent de convaincre le garçon de rester manger, mais il déclina poliment, précisant que ses parents l'attendaient déjà depuis un moment, et devant leur air véritablement déçu, il promis de revenir bientôt, et qu'il acceptait volontiers une invitation à rester manger.

Suzann –elle aussi n'aimait pas les formalités – réussit tout de même à lui offrir une fournée des délicieux gâteaux hollandais qu'il avait dégusté avec Brittany cette après-midi, avec la promesse de les prévenir une fois qu'il était bien rentré chez lui.

Son sourire ne le quitta pas du trajet.

C'est seulement arrivé devant chez lui que Blaine ressentit cette légère pression si familière dans son estomac.

En passant le pas de la porte, il fut surpris de voir ses parents inquiets se précipiter jusqu'à lui.

Il s'excusa du retard et leur expliqua son après-midi –omettant la séance de beuh avec Brittany- et fut choqué de les voir lui sourirent. Sa mère rangea les gâteaux, commentant sur cette « gentille Pierce et sa famille », et son père lui serra l'épaule affectueusement.

« Je suis content que tu te fasses des amis, mon fils. Et je suis fière de toi pour aider tes camarades comme ça. »

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, et sa mère lui embrassa la joue avant d'annoncer que le dîner était prêt.

Et pour la première fois depuis aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, la tension évacua son corps. Il était finalement à la maison.

**XXXooo000oooXXX**

**Un chapitre du point de vue de Blaine. Sincèrement, je ne suis pas sûre de savoir quoi faire avec Klaine. La manière dont Blaine est écrit rend sa relation avec Kurt toxique, limite abusive, et Adam est en réalité un très bon candidat pour Kurt. Mais je suppose que j'écris cette fic pour changer ce qui ne va pas, et Klaine n'est pas aussi toxique que Finchel. Brittana est la moins touchée (parce qu'ils n'ont jamais de temps à l'écran *pleure*) mais il y a des moments questionables aussi...( britt et la sex tape, santana qui ne savait même pas que britt était en difficulté scolaire, Santana qui couche avec leur meilleure amie...)**

**J'utilise les points et non les lettres pour le système de notation parce que je trouve les lettres pas assez complètes. Je sais qu'un GPA de 0.0 est impossible, car il voudrait dire que Brittany n'est jamais mit un pied dans une seule classe en 4 ans. Pour être dans un club il faut au moins 1.0 de GPA.**

**Fun fact : Heather Morris a fini le lycée en étant Reine du lycée et valedictorian (élite des élèves) avec un GPA de 4.0 alors qu'elle avait commencé le lycée tout en bas de l'échelle sociale parce qu'elle était étrange et en dépression, dû au fait que son père venait de mourir. C'est ce qu'on appelle surmonter toutes les difficultés ! Belle leçon de vie pour une adolescente américaine, non ? Toodles !**


	4. Chapter 4

**J'ai pris un peu de retard sur mon dernier chapitre, dingue comment la vie réelle peut mettre des batons dans les roues ! Merci aux anonymes et à HiHoCheerios (j'ai fini le chapitre avec un bonus NY!Santana pour toi !) pour le soutien, et tout les lecteurs silencieux !**

**Avant de commencer j'ai un service à vous demandez, je fais parti d'un RPG Glee/Harry potter sur Tumblr et nous sommes à la recherche de joueurs ! Tapez juste "Everytime-rpg Glee" sur google, ça sera le premier lien. Je joue Brittany, mais il y a plus de 20 roles dont trois OC si vous ne voulez pas jouer un perso de glee. Ne soyez pas timide, on serait très très mais alors très heureux d'accueillir de nouveaux joueurs, et si vous avez peur, si vous n'êtes pas sur, ou si vous ne savez pas vous servir de Tumblr, nous serons là pour vous expliquer et vous aider, ou vous pouvez même m'envoyer un message sur ou une review, je vous répondrai ! ****voila, si vous voulez vous amusez, Venez Auditionner pour jouer avec nous ! Merci d'avance, et merci d'avoir supporter mon moment pub !**

**Un gros chapitre en récompense ! Enjoy !**

**_XXXoooOOOoooXXX_  
**

Le lendemain, c'est le cœur léger que Blaine pénétra dans le lycée. Il s'affaira autour de son casier, sifflotant un morceau de Katy Perry.

Se penchant pour mettre des livres dans son sac, il vit Brittany arriver, sautillant comme à son habitude jusqu'à son casier.

Fermant la porte du sien, il alla se poser contre la rangée jointe à celui de Brittany.

« Hey. »

La blonde releva la tête, et un sourire radieux étira ses lèvres.

« Hey, Blaine ! Ça s'est bien passé chez toi hier ? »

« Impec. Mes parents ont été très compréhensifs, en fait. Je crois qu'il aime bien l'idée que je m'épanouisse enfin. »

« C'est sûr, tu t'es épanoui graaaave. Et on n'a même pas eu à forcer sur l'herbe. »

« Brittany, tu as passé la soirée à essayer de surligner mon visage parce que tu disais que j'étais important. »

« Et alors ? Quand je t'ai servi un café glacé et que je t'ai dit qu'on avait plus de glace, tu t'es effondré en disant ' mais où vont vivre les ours polaires ? '. »

« Et bien toi tu—vraiment ? Bref, t'étais tellement stone que tu as commencé à croire que les photos de ton chat étaient trop érotique pour ta chambre, et tu as caché tous les cadres sous ton lit, dans une petite boite contenant des choses que j'aurais préféré ne jamais voir. T'as utilisé tout ces trucs sur Santana ? »

« Aaah, ils sont donc là. Je ne pigeais plus rien ce matin. Et avec tout ça, tes parents ne t'ont pas demandé pourquoi tu sentais comme le fond d'une allée à Lima Heigh Adjacent ? »

Blaine haussa les épaules, un sourire mutin sur le visage.

« Je leur ai dit que j'avais été enfermé dans le casier de Stoner Brett. »

Brittany émit un bruit de reproche.

« Les sportifs font encore ça ? C'est pas cool, Brett est super sympa. Même s'il est trop défoncé pour être utile. J'ai eu mes conversations les plus profondes avec lui sous les gradins. »

« Parfois. La plupart du temps, les sportifs se contentent de me jeter un slushy, même s'ils le font moins depuis que je suis Senior Président. »

La blonde fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ils font ça ? Karofsky n'est plus là pour embêter Kurt, ou même toi, et l'homosexualité, c'est super 2011 comme sujet. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Evidemment, j'ai encore le droit aux occasionnels « pédales » et autres jolies titres décoratifs, mais la plupart du temps, c'est plutôt « Forrest Gump a appelé, il veut récupérer son pantalon ! » ou « Mon grand-père a cru que tu avais été déporté avec lui en 1942 quand il t'a vu ! » et autres blagues de mauvais gouts. »

« Oh, je vois…. »

« Comment ça, 'je vois' ? Tu sais pourquoi ils m'appellent comme ça ? »

Brittany grimaça et ferma doucement son casier.

« Blaine, tu te souviens lorsque on a décidé de parler en toute franchise, et comment je pouvais être rude parfois ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

« Eh bien, c'est l'un de ces moments, et je suis désolée, ne le prend pas mal, mais lorsque je te regarde, je ne sais pas si tu es un enfant de 5 ans qui se fait habiller par sa mère, ou un grand-père de 70 ans qui se fait habiller par… sa mère. »

Blaine prit une expression que Brittany était sûre devait ressembler à de l'offense. Ou du moins, il essayait. Il baissa la tête et examina sa tenue.

« Mes vêtements ? C'est pour ça que je me fais harceler ? Que tout le monde me regarde bizarrement ? Attend, c'est de ça dont tu parlais à la bibliothèque, hier ? Un relooking. »

La blonde hocha la tête, l'air navrée.

« Je crois que ça s'impose. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Kurt ne t'as jamais rien dit. Je veux dire, je l'ai déjà vu faire pleurer des Freshmans rien qu'en critiquant leurs tenues, et Barry Conner du Club d'échec s'habillait comme toi. »

« S'habillait ? »

« Il a été retiré de l'école après une dépression l'année dernière où il s'est aspergé de lait à la cantine avant de se jeter sur les tables. »

« C'est pas si horrible— »

« Il était lactose intolérant. »

« Oh. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, avant que Blaine reprenne plus timidement.

« Tu crois vraiment que je devrais être relooké ? Je m'habille comme ça depuis toujours, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce qui me plairait d'autres… »

Brittany l'attrapa par le poignet, avant de rouvrir son casier.

« Tu vois ça ? » Elle pointa du doigt l'un des magazines à son effigie. C'est Teen vogue. Et ils m'ont élu Trendiest Girl d'Amérique. JE peux t'aider. Et je sais également que toi et Kurt partageaient tout de même un goût pour la mode, alors ne va pas me faire croire que tu ne sais pas accorder. »

« Sur les filles, Brittany. Je m'y connais en mode pour fille. »

« Tu as aidé à habiller Sam aussi. »

« Les fringues classes, les costumes et les uniformes, c'est presque tout ce que j'ai connu. »

« Eh bien moi, je m'y connais pour les deux. Et ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu à travers ton petit jeu. Tu sais t'habiller. T'as juste trop peur de sortir de ta zone de confort. Alors après les cours, toi et moi, on va se faire du shopping. »

Elle referma son casier, épaula son sac, et s'éloigna, déterminée. Le garçon trotta jusqu'à elle.

« Mais Brittany, et les révisions ? Je ne veux pas favoriser mes… problèmes vestimentaires à tes examens ! »

Elle tira de son sac une liasse de feuilles qu'elle lui tendit.

« Après que tu sois parti hier, j'ai recommencé nos exercices et j'ai demandé de l'aide à mes parents pour corriger. J'ai eu la moyenne partout, Blaine. Je n'ai jamais vu mes parents aussi fiers de moi, et c'est grâce à toi. »

Voyant qu'il allait intervenir, elle ajouta.

« Tu n'as peut être pas fait grand-chose, mais tu as voulu m'aider, tu veux m'aider, et tu m'aides. Tu crois en moi, et ça m'a donné assez de courage et d'envie de me battre pour réussir. Et tu t'énerves beaucoup moins que Lord Tubbington ou Mr. Schue. Tu laisses moins de griffures aussi. »

Blaine fronça les sourcils, espérant qu'elle ne parlait que du félin…

« Tu devrais pas l'envoyer dans un camps de redressement pour animaux, ton chat ? »

« Ma mère a déjà essayé mais il a fugué. On l'a retrouvé une semaine plus tard dans le garde-manger, il avait descendu tout le fromage. »

Brittany s'arrêta, et Blaine remarqua qu'ils étaient devant le bureau de Pillsbury.

« Je vais montrer les résultats à Melle. Pillsbury, même si elle ne vient plus ces derniers temps, elle m'a demandé de venir souvent lui faire des comptes rendus. Tu veux venir comme témoin ? »

Avec un sourire et un hochement de tête, Blaine ouvrit la porte et laissa Brittany passer.

« Hey, Miss Pillsbury, j'ai les exercices que vous m'aviez deman—oh pardon, je ne savais pas que vous étiez occupée. »

La jeune conseillère d'orientation était immobilisée devant un géant des cavernes - jeune homme-, tous deux semblants paralysés. Les yeux immenses de la rousse étaient encore plus exorbités qu'à l'usuel.

Les lames de rasoirs dans les cheveux de Santana n'auraient pas été assez coupantes pour trancher la tension dans la pièce.

Finalement, et sans un mot, le géant se retourna, et Finn quitta la salle sans un regard pour ses camarades.

Brittany échangea un regard confus avec Blaine, avant d'approcher avec prudence le bureau de la conseillère et d'y laisser les feuilles.

Elle poussa Blaine hors de la salle, lâchant un « bonne journée » en cœur.

« C'était quoi, ça ? »

« Aucune idée. Finn et elle avaient l'air traumatisé. »

« Bof. C'est pas que je m'en fiche, mais en fait j'en ai rien à foutre. Toi et moi. Après les cours. Sortie Rainbow Blast. »

« Rainbow Blast ? » Il haussa les sourcils. Brittany fit la moue, les sourcils levés.

« Oui, Homo-explosion quoi ! Toi, moi, des fringues, starbucks et gossips. Gusendheit, Dwerg !»

Il regarda la jeune fille exubérante s'éloigner en chantant un air de Ke$ha.

« …Elle a dit 'à tes souhaits' ? »

* * *

« Britt, je le jure, si tu me fais entrer à Hot Topic, je vais faire un caprice, tellement gigantesque, Dieu lui-même devra descendre me mettre au coin. »

La blonde gonfla les joues.

« T'es pas facile. Tu veux pas entrer à HT, tu ne m'as même pas laissé approcher forever 21, et j'ai cru que tu allais faire un malaise en arrivant à Gap ! »

« J'ai eu une expérience gênante à Gap, et je suis presque sûr que j'y suis interdit. Et je peux pas entrer dans un magasin de seconde zone, ma peau ne le supportera pas.»

« Tu sais, c'est toujours dans les petits magasins que personne ne soupçonne que l'on trouve des vrais trésors. H&M, ça te va ? »

Ils s'étaient plantés devant le grand magasin après avoir parcouru tout le centre commercial.

Blaine approuva. « Quand faut y aller… »

* * *

« Est-ce que ça me donne une 'gay vibe' ? »

Brittany délaissa sa paire de jeans pour se tourner vers Blaine, qui se scrutait dans le miroir.

Elle lui laissa le bénéfice du doute, avant de répondre. « Je peux dire en toute sécurité que ta 'gay vibe' peut être vu de l'espace. Non, elle peut être vue de plus loin que ça. On parle de galaxies très très lointaine. Genre, dans un monde où tout est le contraire de ce que l'on connait. Où être gay est la norme. Et genre, même l'alien le plus homo des homo super hétérophobe te regarde et se dit : 'wow, calme ta joie, ma sœur.' »

Blaine baissa le regard.

« C'est trop ? »

« Juste un peu. »

* * *

« Brittany, non. »

« Mais- »

« Non. »

« Blaine ! »

« village People n'est PAS un style. Et si j'essayais de t'habiller en Beth Ditto ? Et je ne dis pas ça parce que tu as besoin d'un régime.»

« Ça marche pas les régimes de toute façon, y'a que les grosses qui en font. »

« …tu marques un point. »

* * *

Bien sûr, à un point où un autre, ils attirèrent la présence démoniaque des rapaces de la culture qui conditionne notre société.

Une vendeuse.

Une petite brune surexcitée, avec un nom super patriotique comme Ashley ou Vanessa, avec un sourire de squale capitaliste.

Le prédateur se rapprocha dangereusement des deux adolescents près des cabines, avant de s'adresser à Brittany.

« Je peux vous aider, mademoiselle ? »

« Non, je ne suis là qu'en tant qu'insultante. »

« Consultante. » corrigea Blaine.

Brittany haussa les épaules.

« Ouais, ça aussi, pourquoi pas. »

Le sourire de la vendeuse diminua dans une expression confuse.

« Vous pouvez lui dire que les nœuds papillons sont très à la mode ? »

« Oh, tout à— »

« Blaine, c'est une vendeuse, tu pourrais demander si cette paire de crocs te va, et elle dira oui. »

« Les nœuds papillons font très respectable sur une chemise et un blaser. »

« Eh bien, c'est— »

« Oui, pendant une fête chic ou un fundraiser. En porter de temps en temps appuie une position vestimentaire. Tous les jours, un manque de gout. »

« Je dirais que— »

« J'ai de très beaux polos, et les chaussettes colorées sont un signe d'originalité ! »

« Pas quand on a un pantalon 10cm trop court ! »

« Je- je crois que je vais vous laisser. Appelez-moi quand vous avez fini. »

La vendeuse s'échappa presque en courant.

« …ça y est, elle est partie ? »

« Oui ! J'ai cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais. »

Ils pouffèrent derrière les rideaux. La blonde tapota son menton, l'air pensif.

« Tu sais, je crois qu'on a finalement trouvé ce qui te conviendrai. Ce qui nous conviendra. »

Il l'a vit farfouiller à travers leur montagne de vêtements essayés.

Elle en sorti un simple teeshirt blanc et un blaser.

« Le Casual Rock. Simple, mais indémodable, avec une touche glam-rock ou classe décontractée. »

« Un peu hipster, alors ? »

« Très léger, le hipster, c'est une mode en déclin. Tu peux garder tes chaussettes colorées et tes chaussures vernies. En échange, tu mets juste une paire de jeans décontractée, parce que tes moules-paquets me file des cauchemars, et un simple tee shirt blanc sous un blaser ou un blouson noir. Après tu peux customiser avec des accessoires. »

Elle creusa dans le mont de vêtements à la recherche d'une tenue similaire pour elle.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je crois bien que t'as raison. C'est ce qu'il nous faut. Ça fait à la fois adulte pour être pris au sérieux, et 'bad guys' pour le côté décontracté. Je sens que ça va changer les choses aux lycées… »

Elle sortit de la cabine habillée d'un juste-au-corps en spandex fortement allégé.

« Bon dieu, Brittany ! » Le garçon se couvrit la vue « C'est quoi ça, la section érotico-SF ? Tu auditionne pour une doublure de Milla Jovovich dans le Cinquième Elément ? »

La blonde se contenta de placer les mains sur ses hanches, gloussant

« Fais pas cette tête, Blainer, ça me rappelle juste les comics de Sam. Et j'adore ce film, il faut qu'on se le mate. »

Il attrapa la jeune fille par le bras et la poussa soudainement dans la cabine Elle se rattrapa dans un « Oof » bruyant.

« Sérieux, Brittany, je suis presque sûr que le vieux moustachu derrière les cabines vient de divorcer sa femme juste pour te mater. »

« J'adore les moustaches. Ça va à tout le monde. Tu devrais t'en laisser pousser une. Et jarter ton gel. »

Blaine soupira.

« Et Sam ? »

« Quoi, Sam ? » Elle leva un visage perdue – une mèche de cheveux sous le nez- vers le jeune homme, qui lui tendit un tee shirt blanc serré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de Sam ? Tu vas continuer à le voir ? Ça fais deux jours qu'on l'évite, même lui va commencer à se poser des questions. Vous êtes mes amis tous les deux, je ne veux pas devoir mentir. J'ai assez menti pour toute une vie. » Il dénicha une paire de pantalon de bureau sombre skinny et lui recouvrit le visage avec. « Je ne suis pas fan de ce qu'il a fait, mais il mérite tout de même mieux que ça. Tu mérites mieux que ça. Et je sais que je suis très mal placé pour en parler, mais je pense que tu devrais avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui, sans blagues, ni imitations pour détourner la conversation. » Conclut-il, brandissant fièrement un blaser féminin.

Elle récupéra en silence tous les vêtements qu'il lui tendit et commença à se déshabiller devant le garçon.

Mais Blaine garda les pieds plantés dans le sol, décidé à ne pas laisser la blonde se dérober comme à son habitude dès qu'il s'agit de confrontation.

« Brittany. Sans mentir, est ce que tu aimes Sam ? »

« J'aime bien ses imitations. Il est drôle. » Répondit-elle trop rapidement, trop défensivement.

« Mais tu n'as pas de sentiments amoureux pour lui. » conclut doucement le brun.

Elle enfila le tee-shirt, et se tourna vers lui pour récupérer le blaser. Mais Blaine garda une poigne serrée sur l'habit, la forçant à lever le regard.

« Non. » concéda-t-elle, avant de s'emparer brutalement du blaser.

« Mais est-ce vraiment mal de continuer à sortir avec lui ? Je veux dire, tout ce qu'on fait, c'est passer des soirées à jouer à des jeux, à se tenir la main, et parfois on s'embrasse. Ça n'a pas à devenir compliqué. » Elle ajusta le blaser, se fixant dans la glace, le visage sombre. « On prend tous les deux ce dont on a besoin, en attendant que mieux arrive. »

Il observa le reflet de la blonde dans la glace, retouchant son col.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? Qu'il n'y a rien de sérieux entre vous ? Qu'il croit que c'est juste pour passer le temps ? »

Elle baissa la tête.

« Il a des sentiments pour moi. » admit-elle.

Ce n'était pas une question.

Blaine hocha la tête doucement. Il replia les manches du blaser jusqu'à mi- avant-bras, et passa une ceinture fine autour de la taille de la danseuse.

« Demain, je rompe avec lui. »

Blaine acquiesça à nouveau.

« C'est plus judicieux. »

"Non, ça n'ira pas jusqu'au tribunal, il ne peut pas faire ça, je connais mes droits, je regarde New York unité spécial. »

« Pas judiciaire, judicieux. C'est une bonne idée. »

Elle le remercia avec un sourire, et le moment pesant se dispersa.

« Et ben ! Regarde-moi ça, t'avais raison, ce genre de look, c'est tout à fait ce qu'il nous faut ! »

La danseuse s'observa de tous les côtés, avec son blaser, son pantalon skinny et ses talons, Brittany avait l'impression d'être une version plus gay de Emily Blunt dans Le diable s'habille en Prada.

« La vache, qu'est-ce que je suis bonne, si je le pouvais, je me baiserais »

Blaine pouffa.

« Attend un peu, ça à un nom, ça. Ah oui, la masturbation. »

Elle se tourna vers le garçon hilare. « Est-ce que c'est mal d'avoir envie de se masturber en pensant à soi devant une glace ? »

« Ce le serait si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que nous. Je dois admettre que je me sens comme Joseph Gordon-lewitt comme ça. » Approuva Blaine.

Brittany lui agrippa les fesses.

« C'est vrai, regardez-moi ce petit cul ! On dirait un homme ! » Blaine fit une série de body roll, créant l'hilarité.

« Avec ce popotin, Clooney, il me mange dans la main ! »

Satisfaits, ils se déshabillèrent dans leur cabine.

« Tu sais ce qu'il manque comme touche ? Des bretelles. C'est super sexy, et si tes nœuds papillons te manquent, tu peux combler le vide avec. »

« Ou avec une cravate. Et une fédora ! Dis, on va vraiment prendre tout ça ? »

Brittany ramassa tous les vêtements, avant d'ouvrir la porte à coup de pieds.

« Yep. Tu vas voir, y'a rien de mieux contre la déprime qu'une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ou une garde de robe. »

Tout sourire, Blaine sembla réaliser quelque chose, arrivés à la caisse.

« Brittany… tu aurais pas gardé le juste-au-corps "Stargate SG1 ?" »

« … »

« Tu plaisantes, hin, ne me dis pas que— »

« Shhh. »

« Oh mon dieu, Brittany ! »

« Souviens-toi, si on se fait choper, Tu es sourd et je ne parle pas anglais. »

_**XXXooo000oooXXX**_

Etant élèves dans un lycée d'une petite ville campagnarde de L'Amérique « Cow-boys », les adolescents se délectaient de tous les évènements et ragots les plus infimes.

Il ne fut donc pas étonnant que l'école fut en effervescence lorsque Brittany S. Pierce, Star des Cheerios et Bisounours à ses heures perdues se retrouva dans une lutte violente dans les couloirs contre la capitaine actuelle des Cheerios, Kitty Wilde (Sans aucun lien de Parenté avec Olivia Wilde, je vous l'assure).

Ça ressemblait en gros à la WWE, Diva édition.

Si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est que vous n'êtes pas assez américain.

Google est votre ami.

« C'est moi la capitaine ici, Forrest Gump ! Si je te dis 'saute', tu sautes ! Si je te dis 'fais-moi des pompes', tu me fais des pompes ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller mettre ton uniforme ! Ça va ? Ce n'est pas trop compliqué pour ton cerveau de troglodyte ? » Kitty vociférait, le doigt enfoncé dans la poitrine de Brittany.

La danseuse, peu impressionnée, accentua sa hauteur, et baissa la tête de manière théâtrale vers la petite cheerleader.

« Hey, Kitty. Tu te souviens lorsque tu as réussi à forcer les Californians Fairies à déclarer forfait en finale, nous assurant notre premier trophée ? » Devant l'expression confuse de Kitty et du cercle autour d'elles, Brittany prit un air désolé.

« Oh, c'était pas toi ? Ah, C'était Quinn. Alors tu te souviens lorsque tu as réussi ce fameux triple back flip dans un cerceau de feu lors de la finale à Hawai ? »

Confusion totale.

« Ah non, ça c'était moi. Tu te souviens lorsque tu as réussi à conduire le bus, avec une cheville foulée pour aller au championnat de Denvers, parce que le chauffeur avait fait un malaise ? »

L'incompréhension se lisait sur les visages.

« Oh, c'était Santana. » Soudainement, Brittany dissout son comportement d'ingénue, avant de toiser froidement Kitty.

« En fait, tu n'as rien fait d'extraordinaire. Tu n'as aucune valeur pour cette équipe. Tu ne connais rien d'elle. Tout ce que tu sais faire c'est aboyer, aboyer, en espérant que tout le monde croit à ton petit jeu de reine du lycée. Tu ne peux pas me virer Kitty, tu n'es qu'une petite sophomore, tout ce qu'il y a de plus médiocre. Tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi. Tu peux retourner répéter ton numéro de grande méchante devant le miroir dans les toilettes des filles. »

Des murmures choqués secouèrent l'assistance, et la stupeur de Kitty se transforma en un mélange dangereux d'embarras et de fureur.

Brittany avait déjà tourné le dos, et récupérait son sac au pied de son casier lorsque Kitty poussa un cri rageur en se jetant sur elle, un gorille de sportif la talonnant de près.

Dans un demi-tour rapide comme l'éclair, Brittany avait attrapé le bras de Kitty, laissant son élan écraser la plus petite des deux contre le casier dans un vacarme assourdissant avant de lui tordre le bras dans son dos et de s'appuyer de tout son poids contre elle.

Elle se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Mon maître de self-défense dit qu'il y a certaines personnes qui n'apprennent que par la violence. Je suis désolée que tu sois une de ces personnes. »

Kitty gémit de douleur, et appela l'homme des cavernes qui lui servait de protection, mais le garçon fut brutalement repoussé par personne d'autre que Blaine, qui fusait comme une balle à travers la scène, percutant de plein fouet l'armoire à glace, lui coupant le souffle.

« JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI SE PASSE ICI !? »

Les quatre adolescents se figèrent lorsque la voix tonitruante de Shannon Beiste résonna dans le hall. Sue Sylvester à ces côtés, semblait toute aussi effrayante dans son silence inhabituel.

Le footballeur était toujours plié en deux, à la recherche désespérée de son souffle.

Blaine le redressa. « Pardon, je suis désolé, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, mais tu n'aurais pas dû essayer de frapper une fille. » s'excusa le jeune homme, toujours aussi respectueux, même en perfecto, après avoir percuté un gars trente centimètres plus grand et plus large que lui.

« Les attaques physiques sont formellement interdite, et cela vaut même pour tes Cheerios, Sylvester. Je m'occupe de monsieur Jonhson. » Tonna Beiste, attrapant le joueur de football par le blouson avant de le trainer jusqu'à son bureau.

« Je dois avouer que je suis très déçue, Katty. »

« C'est Kitty, Coach. »

Sue baissa le regard vers la petite blonde.

« Je gagne des points bonus si je prétends en avoir quelque chose à foutre ? »

Humiliée, Kitty se tût, la tête basse.

« Je disais donc, avant que la fille du Jeeper Creepers ne me coupe grossièrement, que j'étais très déçue de votre comportement. Cela ne me dérange pas que mes Cheerios s'amusent de temps à autre, mais lorsqu'elles se font prendre, c'est qu'elles ne sont passez douée pour se permettre d'être des pestes ! Vous croyez que c'est dur ? Essayez de traverser un clan de pygmées à dos de girafe sans faire de bruit, ça c'est dur ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec les agressions scolaires ? » demanda Blaine, confus.

« Moi j'aime bien les girafes. »

« On vous a pas sonné, les Tokio Hotel. »

« C'est bon, je peux continuer à vous coller ? » interrompit l'imposante coach.

« Quoi ?! Mais Coach ! Je me contentais d'appliquer vos règles ! » S'écria Kitty. « Brittany a été grossière toute la matinée, et à désobéis à tous mes ordres, dont celui de mettre son uniforme ! »

« Pleurniches un peu plus pour voir. Mmmh, non, toujours pareil.» Sue prit un air songeur, avant de placer son mégaphone près du visage de la petite blonde. « RIEN A FOUTRE ! T'es là depuis cinq minutes, et tu crois que tu diriges quoi que ce soit ? Tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger tes bougies à la graisse de baleine que tu appelles des jambes, et d'aller courir quelques suicides ! »

« Quoi ?! Non, pas ça ! »

« Excuse-moi, est-ce que j'aurais bégayé ? SI DES SUICIDES ! Et à chaque fois que tu faiblis, j'exige que les autres Cheerios te jettent tous les fruits pourries que les erreurs de la nature qui peuple cette école n'ont même pas voulu avaler. ET QUE ÇA SAUTE ! »

Défaite, Kitty se traîna hors du hall, jusqu'au terrain d'entrainement.

« Maintenant que le gnome au visage étrangement simiesque est parti, je vais m'occuper de votre cas. » Elle se tourna vers les deux adolescents, dévisageant leur tenue vestimentaire.

« C'est quoi ça, la doublure junior de AC/DC ? » grommela-t-elle, montrant de la main les vêtements noirs recouvert de peaux de bêtes tannées que les lycéens portaient.

Blaine redressa machinalement son blouson de cuir, évitant tout faux pli, et passa la main dans ses cheveux libre de tout produit chimique. Brittany haussa ses épaules couverte de cuir, le khol noir entourant ses yeux rendant son regard plus acéré qu'il ne l'était.

« On s'est dit que ça nous ferait du bien de changer un peu. Le look Rock' N' Roll, c'est cool. Trois ans et demi d'uniforme, c'est long. »

Sue leva un sourcil, et Blaine se trémoussa, mal à l'aise sous le regard tranchant du coach.

« Tu as donc décidé, toi et ton hobbit, que vous étiez exemptés de porter mon resplendissant uniforme, parce que tu étais fatiguée de le mettre ? Vous êtes peut être fatigué d'être des Champions aussi, fatigué d'être des Cheerios ? » Menaça-t-elle.

« Un peu, oui. Mais vous n'êtes pas fatiguée de gagner des trophées grâce à moi, Coach. L'uniforme ne me protège pas, vous le savez bien. »

En effet, contrairement à Santana ou Quinn, Brittany n'était pas dépendante de l'uniforme. Sa popularité venait de sa gentillesse, de son habilité à la danse, de ses fêtes géniales, et du fait qu'elle embrassait le premier qui le demandait. D'une certaine manière, Brittany avait toujours été la plus difficile à manipuler. Sue n'avait jamais pu lui faire miroiter le poste de Capitaine, ou tous les autres privilèges comme avec les deux autres filles.

Blaine était extrêmement mal à l'aise face au silence glacial du Coach. Brittany n'avait pas l'air plus perturbé que ça, suivant le vol saccadé d'un insecte du regard.

« Très bien, Alice, toi et ton petit lapin pouvait continuer votre route vers le monde des Merveilles, mais un seul faux-pas, et je la joue Reine de cœur. » Pour le spectacle, elle passa son doigt sur le long de sa gorge. « Sur ce, je vous quitte, j'ai des têtes à raser, et des handicapés à pousser dans les escaliers ! »

« Je ne me ferais jamais à cette bonne femme. »

« J'espère qu'Artie est au rez-de-chaussée aujourd'hui. »

« Brittany ! Blaine ! »

Finn les interpella, trottant jusqu'à eux.

« Glee club va commencer, vous venaient ? Il ne manque plus que vous. » Le garçon portait l'une de ces horribles vestes au-dessus d'une chemise à carreaux. Blaine grimaça. Il ne pouvait pas s'habiller pire que ça, quand même. Brittany toisait toujours l'immense jeune homme.

« Kitty ne sera pas là aujourd'hui. Son singe s'est suicidé, elle est partie acheter des fruits. » Blaine gloussa face au visage méticuleusement neutre de la blonde.

Finn fronça les sourcils. Comprendre Brittany n'a jamais été une option.

* * *

« Un peu de silence, s'il vous plait ! » Emma Pillsbury tapa trois fois dans ses mains pour ramener le calme dans la pièce en effervescence après la performance de Brittany et Blaine sur « Scream and Shout ».

« It was Blaine. I. A. M. ! » Plaisanta le garçon.

« And Brittany, bitch ! » compléta la blonde, échangeant un High-five avec Blaine.

« C'est un sacré look que vous avez là ! » s'exclama Ryder, envieux.

« J'hésite entre le charme du professionnel, et la sensualité du Rock. » contempla Unique, faisant les yeux doux aux deux lycéens essoufflés.

« C'était une super performance, je m'attendais plus à voir Sam avec Blaine ou avec Brittany, votre duo m'a un peu surpris. » avoua Finn, l'énergie de la performance circulant encore dans son corps, le faisant sourire bêtement.

Le blond en question semblait bougon, renfrogné sur sa chaise, les bras croisés. Il ne semblait pas apprécié ne plus être le centre d'intérêts des deux gleeks.

« Depuis quand vous êtes aussi proches, vous deux ? »

Blaine et Brittany échangèrent un regard, tout sourire.

« Quelques jours. Et je voulais chanter une chanson en l'honneur de notre amitié nouvelle. Même si Brittany et moi avions déjà passé pas mal de temps ensemble auparavant, surtout au Lima Bean. Cela ne vient pas plus de nul part que toi et moi, ou brittany et toi, ou même encore Tina et moi» Justifia le brun.

Le blond émit un simple grognement, et Tina plissa les yeux –encore plus qu'à l'habitude- d'une manière suspicieuse.

« Si vous voulez bien allé vous assoir, j'ai une annonce à faire. » déclara Miss Pillsbury, qui avait été relativement silencieuse, tout comme Finn, depuis le début du cours.

« Vous allez chanter une chanson, Miss ? » demanda poliment Marley, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous avez des nouvelles de Mr. Schue ? » renchérit Sam, le regard tourné vers Brittany. La blonde reconnu le regard plein de reproches et de questions et se rapprocha discrètement de Blaine. Sam allai très certainement vouloir des explications pour ces derniers jours.

Blaine lui serra brièvement la main en signe d'encouragement, et la blonde le remercia d'un sourire.

L'expression de Sam devint plus tranchante.

« Je sais que les choses ont été un peu différentes ces derniers temps, et que tous ces changements créés des bouleversements dans vos vies, qui, en échange, se répercute sur celle des autres. » Expliqua Miss Pillsbury, cherchant ses mots. « J'ai moi-même était soumise à de profond changements qui m'a poussé à la réflexion, et nous avons prit, Mr. Schuester et moi, des décisions. » Elle inspira profondément.

Finn appuya la main sur son épaule, avant de la retirer aussitôt lorsque que la jeune femme tressaillit sous le toucher.

Un léger moment de flottement enveloppa e groupe, dans un malaise presque imperceptible.

« Mr. Schuester et moi allons-nous marier, et ils tenaient absolument à ce que vous sachiez au plus vite que vous étiez tous cordialement invité à notre union, Vendredi prochain. »

Un brouhaha digne d'une classe qui vient d'apprendre que le professeur sera absent éclata dans la pièce. (On connait tous ce genre de bordel.)

Finn parvint à se faire entendre parmi les cris et questions fusantes de toute part.

« Cela semble peut être un peu précipité, mais tout sera prêt pour la fin de semaine prochaine. Vous pouvez tout simplement venir entre vous, mais vous êtes autorisé à venir avec un +1 si vous le souhaitez, c'est ce que Rachel, Santana et Kurt m'ont demandé, je leur ai déjà envoyé six places. Je dois m'entretenir avec Miss Pillsbury, alors je vous laisse filer. Le cours est fini. Bonne journée à tous. »

« Il ressemble de plus en plus à un vrai prof, celui-là… » Grommela Artie, mais Blaine et Brittany l'ignorèrent, tous les deux bloqués sur le même problème.

« +1 ? »

Fuck.

« Brittany. Tu pourrais passer chez les Hummel dans la soirée ? Il faut qu'on parle. » Sans un mot de plus, Sam s'éloigna.

Double Fuck.

Les yeux écarquillés, Brittany ne put réagir lorsque Blaine posa une main grave sur son épaule.

« Que le sort vous soit favorable, tribut. »

_**XXXooo000oooXXX**_

Somewhere else (comme la chanson !) :

« BERRY ! »

La saison de la chasse était ouverte à New York semble-t-il, et Rachel détalant hors de la cuisine, glissant sur le parquet avant de faire un bond au-dessus du canapé qui amènerait une larme à l'œil de la seule et unique Sue Sylvester.

Santana sortit en trombe de la cuisine à la poursuite de la brune, Kurt accroché à sa taille.

« Sauve-toi, Rachel ! »

« Pas sans toi, Kurt ! » La brune tendit la main dans un geste dramatique. Il secoua la tête.

« Il est trop tard pour moi, Cours ! »

« Arrêtez vos conneries et attend un peu que je mette la main sur cette télécommande ! Hors de question de la lui laisser, si je regarde 'Funny Girl' une fois de plus, je vais me la jouer Breivik ! »

« Et moi je ne regardais pas ' American next top-model', je tiens bien trop à mes neurones pour ça, mais il semblerait que tu n'as pas les mêmes inquiétudes, je suis même convaincue que cela te convient tout à fait… »

« Je vais t'étriper ! Façon Kasher ! »

Santana se jeta en avant et Rachel laissa échapper un cri strident, avant de détaler vers les escaliers. Kurt appuya tout son poids vers le sol.

« Santana ne fais pas ça ! Pense aux enfants ! »

« Quelles putains d'enfants ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Admit le jeune homme. "C'était la seule chose que j'ai trouvé aussi rapidement. » Se justifia-t-il.

Rachel se précipita en bas des escaliers, pensant la voie libre.

Santana l'attrapa au passage, mais la vitesse combinée avec le déséquilibre causé par Kurt, les trois divas furent projetées au sol.

« Mon nez ! Mon nez ! »

« Mazel Tov. »

« Santana, ça suffit, tu ne peux pas agresser les gens comme ça comme bon te semble. »

« Je t'enfoncerais bien cette télécommande dans ton petit popotin si je ne savais pas que ça te ferait tellement plaisir ! »

« Santana ! »

« D'ailleurs, bouge ton boul de ma poitrine, c'est pas une zone de stationnement gratuit. »

« Oh, ça y est, on a reçu les places ? »

Les deux secoueurs de drapeaux arc-en-ciel redressèrent la tête vers Rachel, qui s'était dégagée depuis un moment, et se tenait à présent devant eux, des enveloppes à la main.

« Lady gaga ? »

« Beyonce ? »

« Non, pour le mariage de Mr. Schue ! »

Les deux adolescents grognèrent.

« Dommage. »

« Je pensais être débarrassée du vieux pédo à bouclettes… »

« Et c'est pour la semaine prochaine. »

« Tu déconnes ?! »

« C'est pas vrai, ils font toujours tout à la dernière minute ! »

« Je n'ai pas encore reçu mon dernier costume Marc Jacob ! Une semaine pour vous trouver des robes, c'est pas assez ! »

Les plaintes fusèrent de toute part et Rachel sortit les places de l'enveloppe.

« Pour une fois, Finn a fait comme j'ai demandé, on a six places, chacun peut amener un super rencart. »

Silence.

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais y aller avec Brody. Kurt n'a qu'à emmener Adam. Et toi, Santana, tu as toujours ta copine à Louisville. »

La jeune femme se trémoussa, mal à l'aise.

« Mais pourquoi… »

« On va aller à ce mariage, on va leur en mettre plein la vue, et on repartira en les laissant en morceaux. Il est temps de montrer ce qu'on peut faire ! On est à New York ! On est adulte ! On va leur faire payer tout leurs affronts ! »

Santana et Kurt échangèrent un regard devant l'hymne à la guerre que Rachel dédiée à ces retrouvailles.

Une chose est sûre, les choses étaient sur le point de devenir un peu plus compliquées…

_**XXXooo000oooXXX**_

**Voila, la confrontation approche ! J'aime vraiment écrire pour le côté New York, ça me rappelle F.R.I.E.N.D.S ! J'ai hate de faire bouger Blaine et Brittany là bas, et je vais commencer à écrire plus pour les trois compères.**

**Et n'oubliez pas, Aller au moins jeter un coup d'oeils aux biographies des personnages du RPG, on ne sait jamais, cela pourrait vous donner envie de participer ! Je compte sur vous ! Merci, et à la prochaine, Toodles !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finalement j'ai menti. Pas de côté NY dans ce chapitre. Je pensais vraiment pouvoir les caser, je me suis dit que le chapitre sera court, et au bout de 5000 mots, je réalise qu'il ne s'est rien passé, donc je me suis dit que j'allais écrire au moins jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfaite ! Un chapitre un peu lourd, pas beaucoup d'humour, avec Bitchy Brittany (ma favorite !) Si vous trouvez qu'elle est trop cruelle, lucide ou froide, attendez de voir la Brittany du dernier épisode ! On voit que c'est Crazy uncle Ian qui a écrit la finale, mais je suis en paix avec la fin de Glee (by Brittany). Je ne spoil pas, mais j'ai commencé Glee il y a trois ans pour Heather/Brittany, donc pour moi la série s'arrête ici. Il y a très peu de Brittana dans le dernier ep mais il y a quelques perles (comme la sexualité de Brittany, ou le dévouement de santana) que quelqu'un qui sait voir au delà des apparences peut trouver ! Je m'arrête ici.**

**Enjoy :)**

_**XXXxxxOOOxxxXXX**_

Le Samedi.

Le sabbat des lycéens. Tout le monde aime le Samedi.

Qu'est ce qui puisse être reproché au Samedi ? Rien. Parce que le Samedi est parfait.

Brittany détestait le samedi.

Le samedi n'était pour elle qu'une source de tourment. Le jour où son cerveau lui rappelait toutes les petites bévues de la semaine, les devoirs, et tout ce qui puisse être indicateur de stress.

C'est pourquoi Brittany est souvent grognon le Samedi.

Voilà. On en apprend tous les jours.

Elle avait donc prévue de passer la journée vautrée dans on lit, à regarder la télé en mangeant des cochonneries.

Bien entendu, son portable sonna, et dans un grognement rageur adolescent, elle sortit un bras de la couette à la recherche de l'objet source d'offense.

Les yeux plissés, elle vit le nom de Blaine apparaître sur l'écran.

_BlainerWarbler : Brittany, tu avais promis de m'appeler hier ! Il faut qu'on parle. Passe à la maison, tu connais l'adresse. Je t'attends._

Dans un bruit de gorge contrarié, elle jeta le portable au sol, le front contre le matelas.

Elle se souvenait maintenant pourquoi elle était particulièrement énervée ce samedi matin.

Mais elle avait belle et bien promis d'appeler Blaine après avoir fait le grand « ménage ».

Dans un effort surhumain, elle résista à l'envie de faire le magicarp toute la journée dans son lit et se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain, redoutant déjà la discussion avec Blaine.

**_XXXxxxOOOxxxXXX_**

Terrassant la paresse innée qui habite tout adolescent, Brittany fut plutôt fière de frapper le bitume à l'aurore de la journée.

Passant devant un starbuck, elle vit l'horloge géante digitale affiché 11h23- C'est tôt !- et décida de s'arrêter commander des boissons pour Blaine et elle, histoire d'avoir une échappatoire d'attention si le sujet virait sur un terrain sensible.

Arrivée à l'adresse envoyée par Blaine, elle se retrouva devant un grand pavillon légèrement isolé, juste assez pour démontrer ses privilèges.

Brittany ne devrait pas être surprise. Après tout, sa propre famille était loin d'être pauvre, et leur maison loin d'être modeste, mais ce petit manoir avait une allure intimidante, et habitait sans doute des gens influents

Toquant à la porte, une femme brune avec de forts attributs lui ouvrit. Brittany n'était pas très douée pour émettre des jugements sur les apparences, mais elle aurait été incapable de donner un âge à cette femme. Elle était jolie. Un visage rond, des sourcils fins. Peut-être un héritage asiatique.

Etrangement, elle comprit que c'était la mère de Blaine.

« Bonjour ! » Salua-t-elle joyeusement. « Je suis Brittany. »

« Oh, bonjour Brittany ! » Un sourire contenu mais sincère s'afficha sur le visage de la femme, et Brittany la trouva immédiatement rajeunie.

« Contente de finalement te voir d'aussi près. Blaine parle beaucoup de toi ces derniers temps. Je suis sa maman. Tu peux m'appeler Silvia. »

« Merci ! J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, aussi tôt, mais Blaine m'a demandé de venir… »

Silvia fit un grand mouvement de main, avant d'entrainer Brittany à l'intérieur.

« Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Au contraire, je suis contente que tu sois là. Je devais m'en aller de toute façon. Mon mari et moi sommes sur une affaire pressante, et Blaine risque de rester seul quelques temps. Prend donc ton temps, ma chère. »

Et quelques mouvements pressés plus tard, Silvia Anderson se précipitait dehors lui souhaitant une bonne journée.

Déboussolait, Brittany observa longuement les murs autour d'elle, traversant un long couloir la menant à ce qui était très certainement le salon.

La maison de la blonde était elle aussi grande, mais tous les espaces de vide étaient complétés par des photos de familles, des souvenirs, des couleurs, des touches personnelles de tous les horizons et influences du monde.

La maison des Anderson était…sobre. Une belle décoration, soit, mais incroyablement impersonnelle. Tout était blanc et noir, stylisé au détail près, pour que tout signe extérieur de richesse et de puissance soit exhibé.

La maison de Santana était un peu comme ça.

Seul un portrait était dissimulé sur la cheminée, comme par honte de montrer un signe de faiblesse parmi cette démonstration de force impersonnelle.

Sur la photo, un petit garçon aux cheveux bouclé en uniforme de football jouait avec un ballon, un adolescent aux yeux bleus vibrants le soulevant par les jambes.

_Blaine et Cooper : juin 2001_

Jouant avec la main d'une statue de porcelaine, Brittany contempla le portrait avec curiosité.

Un aboiement sonore l'a fit sursauter, la tirant de sa contemplation, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque le doigt de la statue lui resta entre les mains.

Accusant du regard le berger allemand qui s'était matérialisé à ses côtés, la langue pendante, elle plaça le doigt dans la gueule du chien -qui semblait heureux d'avoir un nouveau jouet-, avant de trotter rapidement hors du salon, en direction des escaliers et loin de la scène de crime.

En montant les marches elle put entendre la voix de Blaine venant de la porte adjacente.

Elle voulut frapper, mais la porte était à moitié ouverte, dévoilant Blaine allongé de tout son long sur le lit, l'expression à moitié agacée, à moitié compatissante, un téléphone collé à l'oreille—

Oh, et _nu. _Comme Kate Winslet dans Titanic.

Dommage pour lui, le dessin n'était pas son fort.

« Oui, je sais, Sam. Je comprends. Non, non. Je sais que c'est difficile. Mais pense à ce que je t'ai dit. Je t'avais prévenu, ou pas ? Uh. Uh. »

« Blaine ? »

Distrait, le garçon tourna vaguement la tête dans la direction de la blonde.

« Je suis un peu confuse. Santana m'avait pourtant dit que les licornes ne montraient que leur _happy zone_ aux autres licornes du même sexe. » Bredouilla Brittany, le regard rivé sur le mur à sa droite, l'expression confuse et une minuscule note de gêne dans la voix. Principalement de la confusion.

La situation frappant finalement le garçon, il lâcha un couinement aigu avant de s'enrouler dans ses draps et de tomber du côté opposé du lit dans un bruit mas.

« …ça va, Blaine ? »

« Tout va bien, tout va bien. » Répondit la voix du garçon, quelque part derrière le lit, mais Brittany ne savait s'il parlait à son interlocuteur au téléphone ou à elle. »

« Nan c'est rien, Sam. C'est juste… ma mère vient de rentrer dans la chambre et je ne suis pas présentable. » Brittany haussa un sourcil. « Ecoute je dois te laisser, mais ne fais pas de connerie, ok ? Ça ne te ressemble pas. Prend quelques jours pour réfléchir à tout ça et ne fais rien de précipité ou d'irréfléchi. A plus. »

Le silence enveloppa la chambre. Brittany se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte, les mains dans le dos, attendant que Blaine ait le courage de se montrer.

« Ça me rappelle les comédies romantiques où le garçon attend que la fille arrive, tout nu sur le lit, et que quelqu'un rentre. Ça finit toujours mal. Où tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre peut être ? »

Blaine émit un grognement pitoyable.

« Dans le cas contraire, je suis très flattée, Blaine, mais c'est un peu précipité de ta part, tu ne crois pas— »

« Brittany— »

« Et puis ça ne faisait pas vraiment parti de nos promesses, j'ai déjà du mal avec Sam, je ne peux pas ajouter quelqu'un d'autre à ces relations ambiguës, il y a déjà trop de monde dans nos vies amoureuses— »

« Brittany, je t'en prie— »

« Et puis, tu es très mignon, mais Rachel m'a dit que tu n'aimais vraiment pas les filles, et je ne te vois pas vraiment comme ça, quoique là, j'ai _un peu tout vu_, et je veux dire, je t'aurais pas mis dans cette catégorie-là par rapport à tes _proportions_— »

« Oh mon dieu, Brittany, arr— »

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça ne peut pas marcher, parce que j'ai du mal à m'en sortir avec Sam qui est sorti avec Santana, qui elle était ma petite amie, qui est sortie avec Puck et Finn qui sont sorti avec Quinn et Rachel, mais aussi avec un homo, mais en même temps je suis aussi sortie avec Kurt, qui lui est ton ex petit ami et que tout le monde dans le Glee club est sorti avec tout le monde et ça me rend super confuse, et c'est un vrai pandémonium. Tu comprends ? »

Blaine hissa à grande peine son torse sur le lit, tel Ulysse s'accrochant à son rocher. Il donnait lui aussi l'impression de s'être battu contre une horde de monstres.

« Je… Je crois que mon cerveau vient de frire. » Expliqua-t-il, le regard perdu.

« Oh, je connais. Ça m'arrive souvent. » Rassura la blonde.

Finalement il leva une main dans sa direction, paume dirigée vers elle, comme si la blonde allait brusquement se mettre à tout casser dans sa chambre.

Ou pour la zapper de l'univers avec un rayon de particules hyper-concentré tel Iron Man.

L'un ou l'autre.

« Brittany, je suis désolé, _sincèrement désolé_ que tu m'ait vu dans cette situation. C'est un malentendu. Sam m'a appelé lorsque je sortais de la douche, et il m'a _tenu la jambe_ pendant une heure au téléphone et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé… »

Brittany fronça les sourcils.

« C'est super gay, votre relation. »

« Quoi ?! N-non, il ne m'a pas touché, Dieu, non, je voulais juste dire qu'il a passé beaucoup de temps à se lamenter. A propos de _toi._ C'est pour _ça_ que je t'ai demandé de venir. »

Sentant qu'elle perdait l'avantage, elle entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne m'as pas demandé de venir parce que tu avais une _confession_ à me faire alors? » Minauda-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard noir. Il avait mis du temps à comprendre comment une fille comme Brittany avait pu être amis avec des filles comme Quinn et Santana, et les autres Cheerios, mais la vérité, c'est qu'à sa manière, Brittany était capable d'autant de manipulation que les autres filles. Mais pendant que les autres utilisaient l'intimidation, Brittany utilisait la séduction.

Mais surtout, elle utilisait la perception que les autres ont d'elle pour diffuser une situation potentiellement gênante, ou pour se donner des excuses.

Santana Lopez avait raison. Brittany est un génie à sa manière.

Voyant que le garçon n'entrait pas dans son jeu, elle haussa les épaules.

« J'aurais essayé. »

« Bien tenté. En attendant, tu peux me lancer les fringues qui sont sur la chaise ? »

Elle suivit sa main du regard, qui se posa sur le jean bleu et le tee shirt blanc, banales, mais révolutionnaires sur le garçon au nœud papillon, pantacourt et chaussettes montantes.

« Blaiiiiiine ! » Se moqua la blonde, prenant soin d'exhiber les vêtements.

Le garçon roula des yeux, un sourire lui tiraillant les lèvres.

« Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, ça va. Mes parents apprécient particulièrement ma nouvelle garde-robe. Ils disent que ça fait « jeune », et que je devrais en profiter avant d'être obligé de m'habiller comme je le faisais. »

« Ils ont pas tort. » Ria Brittany devant l'expression de Blaine.

« C'est ça. Allez, retourne-toi. Et on ne regarde pas. J'ai un miroir, je te surveille. »

La blonde fit une révérence narquoise avant de se tourner vers le mur.

« _Rien que je n'ai jamais vu_, _Blaine_. »

Le garçon failli tomber en enfilant son jean, effrayé face au ton séducteur de son amie.

Elle éclata de rire devant sa réaction.

« On ne regarde pas, Brittany ! »

Elle tordit sa bouche en une moue boudeuse, mais obtempéra.

« Tu réalises qu'on s'est changés ensemble Mercredi à H&M, et que tu m'as moi aussi vu en petite tenue ? »

« On était dans l'ambiance. Là, je suis un peu pris au dépourvu. Et ce n'est pas un comportement bienséant pour un jeune homme. »

« T'es bizarre, Blaine. »

« Merci. Venant de toi, c'est- c'est vraiment touchant. »

« C'est bon ? Tout le monde est décent ? »

« C'est bon, tu peux te retourner. »

Elle laissa le garçon faire son lit, l'observant faire en silence.

Il s'assit finalement sur le bord, la regardant vraiment pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

« En parlant d'être décent, tu t'es habillée à la ramasse, ce matin ? »

On était à peine au mois d'avril, mais la jeune fille était apparemment venue habillée d'un short –c'est du cuir ?- d'un débardeur de sport et d'une paire de… bretelles à clous ?

« J'avais oublié quelle saison on était. Les bretelles sont à ma petite sœur. » Devant le regard du garçon, elle justifia. « Elle traverse une phase. »

Voyant que rien n'avancerait s'il laissait Brittany digresser, il tapota vivement la couette à côté de lui, incitant la blonde à s'asseoir avec lui.

« Viens là. Il est grand temps de parler de tu sais quoi. »

Dans une démonstration dramatique de coopération forcée, Brittany se laissa choir sur le lit.

« Sam me harcèle depuis hier soir. Et j'essaye de te joindre depuis autant de temps. » Continua Blaine, voyant que la blonde restait silencieuse.

« Je croyais que t'étais sensée passer chez lui jeudi soir ? »

« Mes parents étaient bloqués au boulot, j'ai dû emmener ma petite sœur à l'entrainement de football et m'occuper d'elle toute la soirée. »

« Oh, comme ça a dû te contrarier. » Commenta Blaine, sarcastique.

« Je l'ai appelé avant d'aller me coucher, mais il était en colère, et il arrêtait pas de parler de sentiments, et que j'étais froide, renfermée et égoïste, alors je lui ai dit que je préparais une chanson pour lui au Glee Club, et après il m'a enfin lâché. »

« Je pense que par « préparer une chanson pour lui », il ne s'attendait pas que tu lui chantes une chanson de rupture par un de ses groupes favoris. »

La blonde haussa les épaules.

« Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, et Finn m'a encouragé à résoudre mes problèmes par la chanson, en hommage à Mr. Schue, alors c'est ce que je fais. Et puis j'ai pris une de ses chansons préférées, comme ça, il pourrait chanter aussi, s'il le voulait. »

« Brittany, je peux t'assurer que personne ne s'attendait au Show que vous nous avez fait tous les deux hier au Glee club. » Devant l'air surpris et confus de la blonde, il ajouta plus doucement. « Et si tu me racontais ta version des faits ? »

Brittany fronça les sourcils. Ça lui avait semblé être une bonne idée.

_**XXXxxxOOOxxxXXX**_

_Finn frappa dans ses mains, attirant l'attention des élèves dans la salle._

_« Je suis très content que vous prenez la nouvelle du mariage de Mr. Schue et Miss Pillsbury aussi bien ! Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je voulais donc que le thème de cette semaine soit un thème qui rendra hommage à Mr. Schue. »_

_Devant les clameurs positives qui accompagnèrent son idée, Finn ajouta :_

_« Et comme il le disait toujours, quoi de mieux qu'une chanson pour régler n'importe quel problème ? C'est ce que j'aimerais que vous fassiez cette semaine. Je connais bien le Glee club, on a toujours un truc qui nous tracasse, un conflit, intérieur ou avec d'autres, un truc à avouer, et bien je vous propose de le résoudre, ici, en chanson, comme adorait le faire Mr. Schue ! »_

_« Oui, et on se souvient tous comment ça finissait à chaque fois. » Maugréa Tina._

_« T'en parles comme s'il était mort... » Commenta Sugar, perplexe._

_« C'est vrai que Mr Schue ne nous proposaient de chanter nos sentiments uniquement parce qu'il était complètement dépassé par le plus petit évènement et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre. » Continua Artie._

_La plupart des nouveaux élèves acceptèrent avec enthousiasme, n'ayant jamais été soumis aux désordres que le Glee Club avait principalement subi lors de ses deux premières années._

_« Je suis content que ça vous plaise ! » S'écria Finn, un sourire de bambin sur les lèvres. « J'ai d'ailleurs un premier volontaire ! Un des membres fondateurs des New Direction est prêt à rendre hommage à ! »_

_Il fit un signe de main en direction de Brittany, qui attendait sur le seuil de la porte._

_« Brittany ! La scène est à toi ! Chantes nous donc tes états d'âmes ! »_

_Brittany vint se placer au milieu de la salle, jetant un coup d'œil étrange au gigantesque jeune homme, grommelant un « Il n'existe pas cet Etat, je les ai tous révisés. » dans sa barbe._

_Sam se redressa sur son siège, tout à coup plus attentif. Blaine leva les pouces en guise d'encouragement à la blonde._

_« Mr. Schue dit qu'on peut tout faire par la musique, révélation, déclaration, excuses, accusations. Aujourd'hui, je suppose que je vais faire un peu de tout cela. C'est quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire il y a déjà bien longtemps, et je m'en excuse sincèrement. » D'un mouvement de main, elle désigna le blond._

_« C'est une chanson pour Sam. Je crois qu'elle résume bien notre relation. C'est une chanson que tu connais, tu peux m'accompagner dessus si tu le souhaites. »_

_Le garçon sourit, passant les bras derrière son siège, heureux que la jeune fille daigne finalement faire un geste dans leur relation._

_Les yeux de Blaine vacillèrent entre les deux blonds, une étrange appréhension dans l'estomac. Les ondes que les deux adolescents émettaient étaient totalement différentes._

_D'un claquement de doigt, elle donna le ton aux musiciens qui entamèrent la chanson vivement avec de puissants riffs de guitare électrique, créant une vague d'excitation dans le public._

_Le sourire de Sam s'affaissa._

_Inquiet Blaine regarda le jeune homme. Il était évident qu'il reconnaissait la musique. Et son expression incrédule laissa entendre à Blaine que ce n'était absolument pas ce à quoi il s'attendait._

_._

_I don't want to meet your dad, don't want to hump your sister,_

_(Je ne veux pas rencontrer ton père, je ne veux pas me taper ta sœur,)_

_Don't wanna do it to your bestfriend either_

_(J'ai pas non plus envie de le faire avec ton meilleur pote)_

_I don't want you messing around, and giving me a blister_

_(J'ai pas envie que t'ailles voir ailleurs et que tu me refiles des boutons)_

_And leaving me Illin' for the Penicillin_

_(Et que tu me laisses en manque d'antibactériens)_

_._

_When you walk out, I don't wanna, feel left out_

_(Lorsque tu partiras, je ne veux pas être en reste)_

_Cuz sooner or later we will be over, over !_

_(Parce que tôt ou tard, ce sera fini, fini !)_

_._

_Sam n'avait pas l'air amusé du tout. Blaine pouvait voir les petites roues tourner dans sa tête, se demandant comment cela pouvait-il arriver, pourquoi, le garçon avait l'air trop abasourdi pour réagir de quelque façon._

_Blaine regarda autour de lui et pu voir la plupart de ses camarades immergés dans la chanson, poussant des cris d'encouragements, tapant des mains et pieds, mais certains, comme Tina, Artie et Unique semblaient se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se dérouler._

_._

_I don't want to get inside your mind or your pants,_

_(Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans ta tête ou dans ton lit)_

_I don't want to waste my time on love and romance,_

_(Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec "l'amour" ou la "romance")_

_I want my next ex Boyfriend, My next ex Boyfriend,_

_(Je veux mon prochain ex copain, mon prochain ex copain)_

_I don't want no fairy tale, I don't want the boy from hell_

_(Je ne veux pas un conte de fée, je ne veux pas le rejeton des enfers)_

_Don't wanna be your biggest mistake,_

_(Je ne veux pas être ta pire erreur)_

_You can be my next ex boyfriend, my next ex boyfriend_

_(Tu peux être mon prochain ex copain, mon prochain ex copain.)_

_._

_Un nouveau solo de guitare prit la parole et Brittany, qui était incapable de rester immobile, était à califourchon sur le piano, chantant au visage de Brad, toujours aussi imperturbable._

_Avec ses vêtements de cuirs, ses cheveux et son maquillage rock, Blaine se serait cru à un concert des Pretty Reckless._

_Quoi ? Il avait trouvé le dvd dans la chambre de son frère._

_Et Il ne voulait __**vraiment**__ pas savoir pourquoi._

_Finn semblait nerveux devant la tournure des événements, tout comme certains membres du club qui échangeaient des regards lourd de sens. Kitty riait, et Sugar acclamait Brittany bruyamment._

_Son cerveau ayant finalement assimilé la situation, Sam se leva d'un bond, une myriade d'émotions sur le visage._

_Finn, ainsi que Ryder et Jake s'étaient rapprochés de lui, dans le cas où il céderait à une noire impulsion de désespoir._

_Pris de court, et ayant peu de temps pour réfléchir, il ne put qu'utiliser la chanson comme seule arme de défense._

_._

_I don't want to learn to dance, don't want to rent a limo,_

_(Je ne veux pas apprendre à danser, j'ai pas envie de louer une limousine)_

_I know you think I'm a weirdo._

_(Je sais que tu penses que je suis barge)_

_I just want the bragging right, I want to let the world know,_

_(Je veux juste les droits de me la pêter, je veux que le monde entier le sache)_

_And convince my friends I'm not a homo_

_(Et convaincre mes potes que je ne suis pas gay)_

_._

_Sam réalisa un peu tard qu'il avait choisi le mauvais couplet pour intervenir, devant le visage choqué de Blaine, et les regards désapprobateurs des deux autres garçons derrière._

_Brittany, pas perturbée pour un sou qu'il soit intervenue, reprit en cœur avec le garçon._

_._

_If you walk out, I don't wanna feel left out,_

_(Lorsque tu partiras, je ne veux pas être en reste)_

_Cuz sooner or later It's just over, Over !_

_(Parce que tôt ou tard, ce sera fini, fini !)_

_I don't want to get inside your mind or your pants,_

_(Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans ta tête ou ton lit,)_

_I don't want to waste my time on love and romance,_

_(Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec "l'amour" ou la "romance" )_

_I want my next ex Boyfriend/Girlfriend, my next ex Boyfriend/Girlfriend_

_(Je veux mon/ma prochain/e ex copain/copine)_

_._

_Refusant de la laisser terminer la chanson toute seule, il se posa devant elle, l'empêchant de sautiller "joyeusement" d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Lorsqu'il réussit à maintenir un contact visuel, ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous le choc. Brittany ne plaisantait pas, son regard était sérieux, sans remords ou faux fuyants. La laissant voir ses yeux brillants et ses lèvres tremblantes, il reprit, cette fois, seul._

_Tell everyone I'm good in the sack,_

_(Dis à tout le monde que je suis bon au lit)_

_But all your friends were giving you flack_

_(Mais tes amis n'approuvaient pas)_

_And you just couldn't put up with that_

_(Et tu trouvais que ça n'en vallait pas la peine)_

_So now you're never taking me back._

_(Alors, tu ne voudras plus jamais de moi à present)_

_._

_Par culpabilité et par pitié, elle finit la chanson avec lui, essayant de communiquer une certaine tendresse coupable._

_Lorsque le dernier accord de guitare résonna et que leurs voix mourut, le silence engouffra la salle, avant que de polis applaudissements de soutien ne l'interrompt. Kitty et Sugar s'étaient levées dans une holà digne du superbowl._

_Finn avait l'air positivement horrifié, n'ayant pas du tout prévu ce genre de scénario._

_Il aurait dû. C'est le Glee Club après tout._

_La gorge serrée par l'émotion, Sam lança un regard appuyé à la blonde avant de sortir d'un pas déterminé. Elle chercha Blaine du regard, qui semblait presque aussi perturbé que les deux blonds, comme si c'était sa relation qui était en jeu. Sans un mot elle rejoignit le garçon dehors, ignorant les cris fusant de toute part de la salle dès qu'elle passa la porte._

_**XXXxxxOOOxxxXXX**_

_Arrivée dans le hall silencieux, elle regarda, imperturbable, le garçon qui marchait rageusement d'un bout à l'autre du couloir._

_« J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai fait ça, j'arrive pas— » Il s'interrompit en lui jetant un regard dévasté. « Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? »_

_« Désolée. »_

_« Désolée ? » Il répéta, incrédule, et légèrement hystérique. « Désolée ? Tu- Tu es désolée ? Désolée de- de quoi au juste, hein ? »_

_« Je suis désolée qu'on en soit arrivé là. Désolée que j'aie dû te faire ça. »_

_« Si t'étais vraiment désolée, tu ne m'aurais pas fait ça ! » Explosa le garçon._

_Elle le laissa déverser sa colère sans broncher. Elle avait l'habitude que les gens lui crient dessus. Elle avait passé sa vie à se faire hurler dessus. A se faire insulter, humilier. Aujourd'hui, elle était assez douée pour être capable de faire bonne figure. Capable de se persuader, sur le moment, que cela ne lui est pas destiné. Que si tu n'entends pas les voix, les mots ne te touchent pas. C'est comme mettre la tête sous l'eau. Plus rien ne peut t'atteindre._

_Sauf lorsque quelqu'un perce ta bulle._

_Là, c'est la noyade._

_« Je t'ai demandé de venir chez moi hier soir, pour parler, de nous justement. » Il ria, comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose d'hilarant. « T'es pas venue, tu me calmes en me promettant une chanson, chanson, que tu as omise de préciser, qui était destinée à m'humilier ! »_

_« Pas à t'humilier. » Coupa la blonde._

_« Oh, vraiment ? A quoi alors ? » Demanda le garçon dans un rictus. Elle pouvait voir qu'il se défendait contre la douleur, qu'il se défoulait. Comme un animal blessé piégé dans un coin. Il y avait beaucoup de chose qu'elle lui reprochait, mais pas ça, pas de se défendre. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne l'empêcherait pas de la haïr._

_« Tu me harcèles, sans cesse, tu veux savoir si je t'aime, tu te plains que je ne montre pas mes sentiments, tu te fiches de savoir comment je suis, ce que je veux, si je suis réservée dans mes sentiments ou ouverte au monde. Tu donnes, alors tu estimes devoir recevoir, centime pour centime ce que tu donnes, même si on ne t'a rien demandé, tu donnes de force, et demandes la même chose en retour. Tu exiges, tu exiges, tu exiges… »_

_« Et alors !? » Justifia Sam. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir être aimé ? A vouloir l'entendre de la bouche de sa copine ? »_

_« Tu ne dois pas mettre la pression juste pour entendre ce que tu veux. Tu ne peux pas forcer les sentiments. Tu ne donnes que pour recevoir, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte, et je suis désolée. »_

_« De quoi tu parles ? » Rétorqua le blond, confus._

_« Tu as un problème, Sam. Avec les relations, l'amour, la romance. Tu n'as pas une vie facile, et je crois que ça t'a fragilisé. » Expliqua Brittany, cherchant ses mots, dans des grands mouvements de mains. « Tu es obsédé avec la 'famille', pas seulement la tienne, mais celle que tu veux créer. Tu parles tout le temps de mariage, d'enfants, mais tu ne parles pas d'amour. C'est parce que tu ne connais pas l'amour. »_

_« T'es sérieuse, là ? T'es en train de dire, que MOI, je ne connais pas l'amour ? Demande à mes anciennes copines ! Tu verras comment je les ai traités ! Comme des reines ! Elles n'en trouveront pas des autres comme moi ! »_

_« Tes anciennes copines ? » répéta la blonde, l'expression morne. « Tu veux dire Quinn et Mercedes ? Celles que tu as oubliées dès que tu passes à une autre ? Les filles que tu as proposées en mariage à peine entrés dans une relation ? Comme tu __**m'as**__ demandé en mariage ? »_

_Pris sur le fait, le garçon balbutia, à la recherche d'une explication._

_« Quel genre d'adolescent de 16 ans demande en mariage une fille qu'il ne connait que depuis quelques jours ? Y'a que les gens __**stupides**__, ou Finn et Rachel pour faire ça. »_

_Il tenta de se défendre, mais elle reprit, doucement, si doucement, sans aucune colère ou jugement, qu'il ne put que regarder ses grands yeux prussiens, qui semblaient tellement lucides à ce moment-là. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il pensait vraiment la connaitre. Il se souvient comment Santana s'était moquée de lui lorsqu'il a proclamé connaître la vraie Brittany, pure, sans esprit de vengeance, juste de « l'amour »._

_Il regardait cette fille devant lui, celle qui cache son jeu, qui sait attendre le moment propice, celle qui venait de lui briser le cœur, devant leurs amis, et qui sans chagrin, exposait glacialement les failles de leur relation._

_Ses failles à lui._

_Il ne connait pas la vraie Brittany. Il ne l'a jamais connu. Ce n'était pas cette gentille idiote sans une once de méchanceté et de répondant, pas la nunuche avec qui il souhaitait faire sa vie, comme dans les épisodes de La petite maison dans la prairie que ses parents aiment tant._

_La vraie Brittany, il l'a voyait pour la première fois. _

_Il hait cette Brittany. Elle le terrifie._

_« Tu es amoureux de l'Amour, Sam Evans. Mais tu n'es pas amoureux de qui que ce soit. Ce que tu veux, c'est être aimé, et pour ça, tu te donnes tout entier à des filles, en attendant qu'elle te le rende. Au fond, tu te fiches de l'Amour que tu leurs portes, tout ce qui compte c'est celui que tu recevras en retour. Mais l'Amour n'est pas égale, Sam. L'Amour est injuste. »_

_« L'Amour, c'est ce qui doit être ce qu'il y a de plus beau… Sans amour, on est rien, on est inutile, on est mauvais, on est triste. Un triste individu.» Insista-t-il, la colère quittant son corps, ne laissant qu'un esprit ravagé par le chagrin._

_« L'Amour, c'est souffrir, si cela signifie que l'autre soit heureux, l'Amour, c'est partagé un moment unique et parfait avec une personne pour qui ce moment n'en est peut être qu'un comme un autre, l'Amour, c'est se donner tout entier à quelqu'un, en sachant que eux, se donnent à d'autres. C'est attendre que l'autre soit prêt, même si toi tu l'es depuis des années, et qu'il ne le sera pas avant une éternité. L'Amour c'est apprendre à être vide lorsque l'on a tout donné, tellement vide et creux, que l'autre peut se nicher en vous, vous occupez tout entier, et vous ne faites plus qu'un. »_

_Elle écrasa une larme sur la joue du garçon, ignorant celle qui coule le long de la sienne. Elle n'était pas le monstre qu'il essayait de la faire passer pour, mais la voir pleurer, écouter les mots qui sortent de sa bouche le terrifiait plus que le réquisitoire glaciale qu'elle avait fait à son égard auparavant._

_« Tu me parles de tristesse, Sam. Et tu es triste. Triste pour ce que l'on aurait pu être. Ce que tu aurais pu avoir. Oui tu es triste pour ce que tu as perdu, Sam. »_

_Elle reprit une inspiration, la voix chevrotante, les yeux luisant d'un bleu que seules les larmes peuvent créer._

_« Mais moi ? Je ne suis pas triste. Triste, c'est ma petite sœur qui perd son tamagotchi, ou Lord Tubbington quand je lui retire sa gamelle. Triste, c'est quand tu vois une personne âgée, seule, dans un magasin, essayant d'attraper quelque chose sur une étagère, alors qu'elle est bien trop petite pour l'avoir. Triste n'est pas le mot qui convient pour décrire ce que je ressens tous les jours depuis le début de cette année. J'ai du mal avec les mots, mais je ne suis pas __triste__, Sam. Je suis __dévastée__. »_

_Dévoiler ses vrais sentiments et maintenir son corps debout demandaient trop d'énergie, et Brittany se laissa tomber par terre, à niveau avec le garçon qui était il y a encore quelques minutes, son petit ami. Elle ne savait même pas quand exactement ils avaient fini au sol, le dos contre le mur, écrasés par le poids d'un monde qui s'écroule._

_Il éclata d'un simple rire, rauque et mouillée, le sourire mauvais et plein d'autodérision._

_« C'est toujours elle, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis tout ce temps, c'est toujours elle. J'y ai cru, tu sais ? J'ai vraiment cru que j'avais réussi à te la faire oublier. Au début de l'année, je t'écoutais pleurer sur mon épaule à son sujet, et je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que moi, je serais un bien meilleur petit ami qu'elle ne l'était. Que je ne te ferais jamais pleurer. »_

_« C'est vrai, tu ne m'a pas fait pleurer. Tu m'as fait rire. Mais tu ne m'a pas fait crier de joie non plus. Tu ne m'a pas fait rire de bonheur. C'est ça aussi l'Amour, les extrêmes, dans la joie comme dans les peines » développa Brittany, refusant toujours de mentionner Santana, malgré la tirade du garçon._

_« Mais j'aurais pu te rendre heureuse. » Justifia-t-il faiblement, collant la tête contre le mur, les bras autour des genoux. « Notre relation n'aurait pas été compliqué, on aurait pu être juste toi et moi, sans prétention. On aurait appris à s'aimer. Si tu m'avais laissé une chance, j'aurais pu te rendre heureuse. »_

_« Mais je t'ai laissé une chance. » Souffla doucement Brittany. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux, essayant d'atténuer le coup. « Ni toi ni moi ne pouvons-nous forcer à ce que nous ne voulions pas. Nous aurions fini malheureux. Nous __**sommes **__malheureux. »_

_« Tu n'es pas la fille que je croyais connaitre. Comment ton cœur peut-il être si froid ? » S'interrogea-t-il, la voix tremblante, une nuée d'insectes vrombissants dans le cerveau l'empêchait de réfléchir et faisaient bourdonner ses oreilles._

_Elle tourna le visage vers lui, les yeux rouges et noirs, tout comme les sillons creusés sur ses joues à coups de larme et de khôl._

_« J'ai passé des années à tomber amoureuse d'une fille qui refusait de montrer qui elle était, parce qu'elle était terrorisée du monde. Je l'ai attendu et soutenu, je lui ai donné tout mon soutien, mon amour, mon corps, et j'essayais de ne pas pleurer la nuit, lorsqu'elle quittait mon lit pour rejoindre celui d'un autre, honteuse de ce qu'elle faisait, malheureuse à cause de la douleur qu'elle s'infligeait à elle, et à nous. Mais elle n'était pas prête. Et elle avait raison. Le monde autour était dangereux, même si je refusais de le voir. Le monde refusait de voir combien elle était géniale. On a passé notre temps à se rater, et à pleurer, à se faire souffrir, jusqu'au jour où on a enfin pu être ensemble. C'était encore mieux que dans mes rêves, tellement merveilleux que plus rien n'était important. Et j'ai raté mes examens. Et je l'ai regardé partir, j'ai vu le monde finalement l'accueillir, pendant que j'étais prisonnière ici, à payer mes erreurs. »_

_Les mâchoires serrées d'émotions, les yeux brillants de colère, les narines tremblantes, Brittany cracha avec peine._

_« Mon cœur n'est pas froid, Sam, il est brisé. »_

_Il a toujours eu l'impression que Brittany cachait quelque chose. C'est pour ça qu'il l'a poussé toujours à révélés ses sentiments. Il savait qu'elle dissimulait quelque chose au fond d'elle, il pouvait presque la voir se recroqueviller sur elle-même, comme par peur que quelqu'un découvre ce qu'elle cache._

_Aujourd'hui, il a enfin ce qu'il a toujours voulu savoir._

_Et aujourd'hui, il réalisa qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir._

_Il ne l'a croyait pas capable d'avoir autant de sentiments, autant d'émotions tapissaient au fond d'elle-même comme ça. Depuis qu'il la connait, elle était toujours très silencieuse, sauf pour sortir ses étranges pensées non filtrées._

_Comment aurait-il pu se douter qu'une fille aussi simplette avait un tel tourbillon émotionnel en elle ?_

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu amoureuse de quelqu'un qui te fais souffrir ? Ça n'a pas de sens, pourquoi choisir d'être dans une relation où vous aller payer le prix fort ? »_

_« Parce que c'est ça, l'Amour. Ce n'est pas une décision. Tu n'as pas le droit de choisir du doigt quelqu'un et dire, voilà, ce sera mon âme sœur. C'est pour ça que ça ne marchera pas, Sam. Et c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas heureux. »_

_Dépité et écœuré, le garçon se tassa sur lui-même, le front sur les mains._

_« Tu sais, j'ai toujours eu peur qu'elle revienne et qu'elle chamboule tout. Qu'elle vienne et qu'elle décide que finalement elle te veut à nouveau, que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. Qu'elle claque des doigts et que tout redevienne comme avant. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu la vois lorsqu'elle est revenue. Tu n'étais plus pareil après qu'elle soit partie à nouveau. Ça et les statues Facebook d'il y a quelques jours, j'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose. »_

_« Je suis vraiment désolée Sam. » Cette fois, Brittany affichait une mine triste et alourdie par le remord. « Je ne voulais pas me servir de toi comme ça, je ne pense pas que tu aies bien agis avec elle, avec Quinn et avec Mercedes mais je ne voulais pas te faire perdre ton temps. C'est juste… J'avais l'impression d'avoir tout perdu, tu sais ? Dès que j'essayais de me relever, je touchais le fond à nouveau. Et toi tu étais là, t'étais un peu mon support, et tu me faisais rire. Tu me faisais oublier combien j'étais malheureuse. Et pour ça je t'en serais toujours reconnaissante. Mais maintenant j'ai compris que te remercier en sortant avec toi était égoïste et cruel. Et je suis sincèrement désolée, Sam. Tellement désolée. »_

_Il releva le visage vers elle, les yeux rouges et les joues mouillées, mais les larmes ne coulaient plus, et la colère s'était dissipée sur ses traits._

_« Brittany… »_

_Mais la blonde se releva, époussetant son pantalon._

_« C'est pour ça que je m'excuse. Un ami m'a appris qu'il y avait toujours plus d'un responsable dans un malheur, et je tenais à prendre mes responsabilités, pour une fois. J'espère que tu prendras les tiennes. »_

_Détournant le regard, il fixa le couloir sans un mot._

_« Je suis sûre que tu trouveras une fille qui t'aimeras pour toi, Sam. Mais ce n'est pas moi, désolée. J'espère qu'avec le temps tu comprendras, et tu me pardonneras. »_

_Se dirigeant vers la salle du Glee Club pour récupérer son sac, elle se retourna une dernière fois._

_« Tu voulais dire quoi par statut Facebook ? »_

_Elle put voir sa mine s'assombrir, mais il garda la tête résolument tournée dans la direction opposée._

_Haussant les épaules, elle tira sur la poignée de porte. Une pile d'adolescent tomba à ses pieds, les uns entassés sur les autres._

_« Vous me devez tous 20 dollars ! » Couina la voix de Sugar, de sous Marley et Joe._

_**XXXxxxOOOxxxXXX**_

« …Et tu connais la suite. » Acheva Brittany, en étoile sur le lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

Allongé à ses pieds, Blaine resta muet.

Elle se releva sur les coudes pour voir son ami.

« Tu dors ? Parce que ça m'arrive aussi parfois, surtout lorsque Rachel parle plus de 8 secondes d'affilées, je les compte même et je—»

« Tu penses souvent à Santana ? »

« Tout le temps. » Répondit immédiatement la blonde. « Enfin, toutes les minutes impaires. Parce qu'elles sont toujours moins aimées que les autres. Tu as remarqué comment les gens préfèrent toujours les comptent ronds ? 0,5, ou tout ce qui est pair. C'est vraiment étrange… »

Il observa la jeune femme devant lui, et réalisa que cette fille excentrique, celle aux joues de bébé et la moue enfantine était la même qui avait tenu le discours qui avait retourné le monde de Sam.

Il était évident que le garçon, après réflexion, était encore plus accroché à Brittany, bien qu'avec des moments de lucidité. Il ne croyait plus à l'histoire d'âme sœur et autres enfantillages, mais le garçon était persuadé de pouvoir montrer à Brittany qu'ils pouvaient être heureux ensembles. Il lui avait tenu la jambe toute la soirée et matinée mais Blaine avait trouvé à ses propos étrangement différents de ce que le garçon avait l'habitude d'avancer. Après l'explication de Brittany, il était évident que les paroles enflammées de la blonde l'avait choqué.

Il le comprenait. Il avait lui aussi parfois du mal à suivre l'unique processus de pensée de la jeune fille. Elle pouvait digresser sur les origines asiatiques et italiennes des pâtes, enchaîner sur une histoire de farfadet avant de terminer sur un discours passionné sur les habitudes humaines.

Mais il avait tout de même réalisé que la Brittany émotionnellement mature ne se manifestait que lorsqu'elle était seule avec une personne. Lorsqu'elle est entourée, elle est gentille petite Brittany, pas fute-fute, mais bonne copine, mais lorsqu'elle est seule avec quelqu'un, Blaine avait réalisé que la jeune fille changeait de tout au tout de comportement.

Et il ne savait jamais vraiment à laquelle de ces Brittany il s'adressait.

« C'est gentil d'avoir voulu aider Sam. Et de t'être excusée. C'est bien. » Déclara finalement le garçon.

Jouant avec une mèche de cheveux, Brittany haussa les épaules.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas très sympa tout ce qu'il a fait, mais au fond, il est gentil, et je le considère comme un ami. Et je crois qu'il a assez été puni comme ça. » Elle baissa les yeux. « Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, la chanson, n'est-ce pas. »

Blaine se redressa, avant de ramper vers la blonde, de manière à être à son niveau.

« Tu as fait ce que tu pensais juste de faire. Mais c'est votre discussion qui a vraiment été importante. » Il fit une pause, perdu dans ses pensées. « Je pense beaucoup à Kurt. »

« Je sais. » répondit simplement Brittany. Regardant le garçon débattre avec lui-même, elle garda le silence.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchis. Et je crois que le problème, c'est moi. »

Brittany se contenta de replacer une boucle brune sur sa tête, et il la laissa faire.

« Et le problème, c'est que je ramène tout à moi. Regarde-moi, je suis son petit ami, ou je l'étais, et c'est comme si on était en compétition. J'arrive dans son école, je m'approprie ses amis, ses ennemis aussi, sa place, ses solos. Je fais partie de son Glee club, je monopolise ses amis, je deviens président du corps étudiant, ce qu'il n'a pas réussi à faire, je deviens Cheerio tout en étant au Glee club, position qu'il n'a pas réussi à maintenir. Bien sûr qu'il doit me voir comme une menace… » Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. « Mais au fond, je veux juste qu'il soit fière de moi. Je suppose que je fais tout ça, parce que ça me donne l'impression que je suis capable d'autant de bien que lui. Mais- mais je prends trop de place. »

Il releva son visage chagriné vers elle.

« Tu comprends ? En fait, je l'étouffe. Je l'empêche de vivre. Il est constamment dans mon ombre, il n'a pas la place de s'épanouir avec moi autour qui l'empêche de grandir, qui ramène toujours tout à moi ! »

Il laissa échapper quelques gloussements mouillés et se redressa sur son lit.

« Regarde-moi, je suis encore en train de me plaindre. Tu vois ? Moi, moi, moi, toujours moi. C'est nul. »

Elle se redressa à ses côtés, et joua avec les doigts du garçon en silence. Il la regarda faire.

« Je suppose que c'est de famille. J'ai moi-même grandi dans l'ombre de mon frère. Dans une famille où l'affection était proportionnelle à ton nombre de réussite. J'ai l'impression que si je ne fais pas aussi bien à chaque fois ou mieux… que Kurt décide que je ne vaux pas le coup. »

Brittany releva la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Je sais, c'est idiot ! Et il a fallu que je craque sous la pression et que je fasse une connerie pour m'en apercevoir. »

Il secoua la tête, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

« La vérité, c'est qu'à New York, il est libre. Il n'est plus dans mon ombre, il est Kurt Hummel, et non le petit ami de Blaine. Il a besoin de cette liberté, et moi, je le harcèle, pour mon petit confort, et je lui rappelle que quelque part, il y a toujours ce garçon qui est « meilleur » que lui. Ce garçon qui l'a trahi. »

« Kurt n'était pas dans une école. » Intervint Brittany pour la première fois. « Il était constamment sur son téléphone, Facebook et Twitter ne mentent pas. Il avait beaucoup de liberté. Il avait le temps de t'appeler. Pas comme— » Elle s'interrompit. « Il aurait pu trouver le temps pour toi. Ce que tu as fait est horrible, Blaine, et je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si Santana m'avait trompé, mais si toi et Kurt vous vous aimiez de la manière dont Santana et moi nous nous aimions, il aurait dû être plus avec toi. Il aurait dû se battre. Mais il s'est laissé jaunir par la nouveauté. »

Blaine fronça les sourcils.

« Griser, tu veux dire. »

« Ouais, ou une autre couleur, peut importe. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tout le monde à sa part de responsabilité, comme un certain sage de Guadalajara me la dit. Aucun de nous n'a vraiment essayé. On a tous cédés aux premiers ennuis. J'ai fait une dépression, Santana m'a lâché direct pensant m'aider, Kurt t'as ignoré quelques temps fasse à sa nouvelle liberté, et ta dépendance à lui t'as fait faire une bêtise. On a tous fait les idiots. Maintenant, est ce que tu as l'intention de pleurer sur ton sort encore un peu, ou est-ce que tu as l'intention de prendre tes responsabilités, et lui montrer que tu es digne de lui ? »

Elle avait fini avec un petit sourire en coin, liant leur petit doigt ensemble.

Blaine éclata d'un rire franc.

« Brittany S. Pierce, C'est la chose la plus sensé que j'ai jamais eu le plaisir d'entendre. »

« Alors, c'est réglé ! » Giflant sa cuisse, la blonde retrouva son enthousiasme naturel. "Maintenant on va pouvoir parler de la véritable raison pour laquelle tu m'as convoqué aujourd'hui dans ton sanctuaire d'adolescent homosexuel. » Elle balaya du regard sa chambre. « Est-ce que c'est un poster de George Michael ? »

« Sam me l'a donné. Période Wham!. » Se défendit-il. "Et je croyais que je t'avais convoqué justement pour parler de lui…? »

« George Michael ? Son coming-out ne m'a absolument pas surprise soi dit en passant. »

« Non, Sam ! Et si tu n'es pas venue pour parler de lui, pour quelle raison es-tu venue ? »

Elle lui adressa un regard bovin.

« Euumh, le Mariage de Wemma ? Dans moins d'une semaine ? »

« Wemma ? »

« Schue and Pillsbury. On parle toujours en faisant des contractions avec Santana. »

« Oh. » Blaine se passant la main dans les cheveux. « J'avais un peu zappé, avec mes deux blonds qui se la jouent 90210. »

« Comment t'as pu oublier ? Klaine et Brittana sont plus importants que Bram et Blam ! »

« Pas Braine ? » Se moqua le garçon.

« Non, Braine est trop génial pour être au même niveau que les deux autres. » Rétorqua-t-elle, jouant le jeu. Elle reprit, sérieusement. « Ça va être la seule occasion avant un bail de mettre notre plan en marche ! »

« Comment ça ? »

Elle lui mit une pichenette sur le front.

« Réfléchis ! Tu es le cerveau de l'opération, et moi les seins ! Les seins ne doivent pas dicter au cerveau le comportement à adopter ! Sauf dans certaines situations bien explicites ! On va se retrouver au mariage de Pillsbury et Schue, comme tous _les membres passés et présents_ du Glee Club. »

Les yeux de Blaine s'agrandirent sous la réalisation.

« Et les +1 ! Tout le monde va être attendu avec un rencart ! »

Brittany hocha rapidement la tête.

« Exactement ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Les sourcils froncés, Blaine contempla leurs options.

« Je crois… Je crois que on devrait y aller seuls. » Devant l'air neutre de la blonde, il développa. « Ce qu'on veut, c'est pouvoir approcher Kurt et Santana sans que ça finisse en bain de sang. Il est fort probable que de venir non accompagné les mettraient dans des dispositions plus clémentes que si on se ramenait avec un rendez-vous et qu'on jouait la carte de la jalousie ou de la compétition. Il faut y aller, le cœur sur les manches, pleins de sincérité et de rédemption, ouverts et vulnérables. »

Observant la jeune fille approuver chacune de ses propositions, il ajouta, de manière tentative.

« Mais tu sais qu'il y a de fortes possibilités qu'ils viennent accompagnés, n'est-ce pas ? »

Devant la grimace de Brittany, il comprit qu'elle avait tout à fait saisi l'allusion.

« Le plus difficile sera de passer outre le +1 pour pouvoir discuter avec Kurt et Santana sans perdre notre sang-froid. »

Brittany expira bruyamment par le nez, la mâchoire tendue.

« Il ne faut pas faire de scène, tu comprends ? On devrait y aller ensemble, et si l'un est en difficulté, on devrait mettre au point un code pour empêcher l'autre de faire une bêtise. »

Elle opina du chef, mais de manière plus forcée, cette fois.

« Et s'ils ne veulent tout de même pas nous parler ? » demanda finalement la blonde, fragile.

Les sourcils de Blaine s'affaissèrent.

« Et bien tu devras insister. Toi, tu en as encore le droit. Mais pour Kurt… Je ne peux plus le forcer à m'écouter. Je veux que ça soit sa décision de m'écouter, et de me faire confiance. »

Devant l'air misérable de Brittany, et l'ambiance refroidit dans la pièce, Blaine posa la tête sur l'épaule de la blonde.

« Ça va aller, Brittany. On va y arriver. On a une semaine pour se préparer. »

D'une manière plus enjouée, il se leva du lit, et récupéra son portable sur sa table de chevet.

« D'ailleurs, on va commencer tout de suite ! Première étape : Trouver la meilleure tenue possible pour le mariage ! »

Voyant Brittany en grande réflexion, il attendit.

Finalement elle sourit et se leva.

« Si j'ai pas de rencart, ça veut dire que je peux faire le garçon, cette fois ?

« Tu fais toujours le garçon. »

« Nan, j'avais le haut, pas le bas ! Je veux ressembler à Shane McCutcheon en sexy sans passer par la case Kate Moss ! »

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel.

«Seigneur. »

_**XXXxxxOOOxxxXXX**_

**Bon par contre, kurtcheltana font leur apparition au prochain chapitre ! Je travaille sur deux fics en même temps et je suis en période de partiel donc ça risque d'être un peu chaud, mais c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi d'écrire, donc je n'abandonne pas mes travaux ! *doit se retenir de faire une autre futur!fic après finale de Glee de cette nuit* Toodles !**


End file.
